


flawed design

by viii



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Guardian Angels, Guardian Demons, Heaven & Hell, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 12:08:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13247919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viii/pseuds/viii
Summary: The angel David Archuleta and the demon David Cook are assigned the soul of Michael Johns to fight for.





	flawed design

**Author's Note:**

> **Massive Disclaimer** - this fic is so old. Like... ten years old kind of old. However, I want to move my fics from lj over to ao3, so I'm posting it here. I kind of wish I could re-write it, but nobody has time for that. Please disregard all poor writing and grammar, I have learned a lot in the past 10 years.

He first sees him standing in the corner of the room, luminous and practically glowing as a shy smile graces his lips. It seems like he is actually listening to the man beside him, nodding his head and cheeks flush when he tips his head back to let out a laugh that doesn’t reach Cook’s ears. His form is young, Cook can tell he’s still growing, but his shoulders are defined and there is no mistaking he is growing up well. 

The only thing that turns Cook completely off of this boy is the white sweeping wings protruding from those sculpted shoulder blades. A shimmering gold halo hovers over his head, it’s so shiny that Cook knows it’s a recent appointment, in fact, he wouldn’t be surprised if this was the boy’s first meeting. 

He reaches up to gently finger the two nubs that have pushed forth from his skull with a wry smile before he crosses the room, sliding in between the bodies of angels and demons alike until he’s beside this young boy. 

“First time?” he asks in a low voice, startling the boy who jumps and spills the cup of hot chocolate he has been holding on to his hand.

“Oh, gosh,” the boy murmurs, setting the cup down and he shakes his hand off in attempts to get the liquid off.

“Wipe it on your pants, nobody will know.”

He turns to give Cook a horrified look. “They’re _white_ pants, _everybody_ would know!” He grabs a napkin from the table and wipes his hand off the best he can before he turns back to the man he had been talking to earlier, a tall angel that hasn’t stopped glaring at Cook since he appeared. “Sorry about that Peter.”

“I’m sure Peter doesn’t mind,” Cook says smoothly as he steps in between Peter and the boy, looking down at that sweet, angelic face. How fitting that he is, in fact, an angel. 

“Oh, um, I was in the middle of a conversation…” the boy steps back from him.

Cook gives him another smile. “And I say the conversation has ended.”

“David,” comes a warning voice and they both turn to look at that tall figure dressed completely in red.

“Master,” Cook bows low before Lucifer, a thrill of pleasure rippling down his spine as he feels a warm hand caress one of his horns.

“I see you have met the latest recruitment, David Archuleta.”

Cook isn’t sure why but the fact that this gorgeous boy shares the same first name as him pleases and unsettles him simultaneously. He narrows his eyes and nods his head in David’s direction.

David has stepped so far back at this point that his back is pinned against the wall by his fear and he’s staring at the two of them with wide, untrusting eyes. It’s very obvious to Cook in this moment that he has never seen a demon before.

Peter steps forward and frowns at Lucifer. “You are not to be here,” he says. “We are to handle things this meeting.”

“I’m well aware,” Lucifer sneers. “I’ve delivered my message so relax Peter, son of Simon, I am leaving.” He turns to Cook and raises an eyebrow. “Don’t disappoint me.”

Cook has no idea what Lucifer means but he just bows again. “Yes Master.”

Lucifer turns on the spot and disappears in a cloud of red smoke. 

“Was that…”

“Yes David,” Peter places a hand on his shoulder. “That was Lucifer, the deadliest of them all.”

Cook snorts.

****

The room is designed very much like a court room except there is no place for a jury, prosecutor, or defense team. Instead there is just one high chair for the judge and rows of seats, divide down the middle by a large bar, angels on one side, demons on the other.

“Next soul in question is Michael Johns,” the older angel, sitting up high, says. “This case came up last meeting, his angel released his hold on him and asked to be placed with another.”

Cook smirks. He had taken much pleasure in causing the angel James to revoke his hold on Michael and beg for a different placement. He’s not the first angel to surrender to Cook, and he knows he won’t be the last. He’s quite curious to see who they will assign to Michael next, they know how far in trouble Michael’s soul has been since Cook has inherited him. 

Peter raises his arm and the judge nods his head, granting him the floor. He stands and dips his head in David’s direction. “I nominate David Archuleta,” he says.

The room is instantly alive in whispers and another angel jumps to his feet. “Impossible, the boy has just reached eighteen. He has no experience.”

Cook covers his hand with his mouth but he can’t do much to hide the way his shoulders are shaking from his laughter. That boy in charge of Michael? Oh this is rich. 

“I’m well aware he has just come of age,” Peter says calmly and he nods his head for David to stand. “However, look at him. He is a fine angel, see how far the tips of his wings span? See the shine of his halo? I don’t believe we’ve seen anyone this well developed at such a young age since Gabriel.”

The other angels all lean in for a closer look, murmuring amongst themselves, and David’s cheeks flush a dark red.

“I second the nomination,” another angel stands. “David has shown great promise during his schooling years, I have no reason to believe he will not win Michael back to the good side. He is without guile, how can he go wrong?”

Cook smiles to himself. Oh, there are many ways young David can go wrong, and he has every intention of showing him every single one. Fighting against this young boy for the soul he has kept firmly in his grasp won’t be a problem, this he knows. Michael is too far down the neck of a bottle to ever go back to the good side. No, Michael is completely devoted to Cook.

“The soul of Michael Johns is granted to David Archuleta,” the judge says and he beckons at Cook to rise. “David, this is who you are against. Remember everything you have learned and you will do well.”

Cook doesn’t miss the way David’s face pales at the sight of him and the way his throat works but he merely nods his head, his voice soft. “I won’t let you down.”

Oh yes you will, Cook thinks with a fond smile. You will let them so far down that there won’t be a single hand left around you to pull you up from the pit you have dug for yourself.

****

David swallows hard before he lets himself drop from the clouds and soar to the sky underneath him, pushing every thought from his mind until all he can focus on is the way the wind feels on his face, how strong and powerful his wings feel underneath him. He pumps them once, twice, a third time, letting himself drift down.

He’s known how to fly since his wings first finished developing at age thirteen, an awkward stage in his life because while they were wings that every older angel admired, they had felt far too large for his not yet developed body, and he was often teased by the younger, jealous angels. Not any longer though, no, these wings seem to stretch to every corner of the heavens. Nobody will be mocking him any longer. 

He doesn’t think there is anything he loves more than flying, except perhaps singing to God. That is where he really excels, he’s always complimented on his voice even though it embarrasses him because all angels have beautiful voices to sing to the Lord with, his is really no different. But for some reason, he is singled out every time. He has even gone so far to think about never singing again, les he become proud of his God given talent, but he loves it too much to give up. And it seems a bit disrespectful to God, too. 

He sees Michael Johns’ house in West Hollywood underneath him and he swoops down through the roof to settle in the master bedroom. He knows angels and demons alike are invisible except to the one they’re bound to, so he’s not worried about Michael’s sleeping wife waking up and screaming. He sees a fellow angel perched on top of the high dresser, her long blond curls tumbling around her shoulders and she smiles the moment she sees him.

“Hello David!”

“Hi Brooke,” the smile he gives her is genuine – he has always loved her. Nobody has taken him more under their wing, pun intended, than Brooke White. 

“Don’t be nervous David. I know this is big responsibility for you, but I know you can handle it,” she pushes herself off of the dresser and lands lightly on her feet, moving to give him a quick hug. “As Stacey’s angel, we will be working close together, so never hesitate to come to me with anything, okay sweetie?”

David nods, he hadn’t known Brooke was Stacey’s angel, unless in special cases like Michael, the identity of angels are kept quiet. 

A flicker of flame from beside the bed and a pale woman with dark curls and tattoos peppering her skin appears. She glances over at Brooke and David and smiles widely.

Brooke tenses beside David and nods her head in the woman’s direction. “David, this is Stacey’s demon, Carly.”

“Pleased to meet you,” Carly says in this low sultry voice that makes David gulp and study the floor. “We’re going to be such great friends, David.”

“I wouldn’t count on it,” Brooke says in this firm voice that David has heard her use on many an unruly cherub. “David has powers you have not seen before.”

“Um,” he shifts away from Carly and waves his hand in the direction of the empty spot beside Stacey on the bed. “I came to introduce myself to Michael, do you know where I can find him.”

“Of course love,” Brooke says. “He’s downstairs in the kitchen, although he _should_ be making his wife some breakfast after the way he used her last night.”

Carly laughs low. “I don’t think she was complaining any, darling.”

David doesn’t bother to stick around for Brooke’s heated response, he just gives them both a general wave before he lets himself sink through the floor and finds himself hovering over a stove. A tall man has his back to him, he’s standing at the fridge with the door open, apparently studying something inside.

“Um, hi,” David says quietly, he doesn’t want to startle the man completely because what a great first impression _that_ would be. 

Despite his quiet voice though he startles him all the same and Michael whirls around, clutching a plastic jug of orange juice against his chest. His eyes land on David and they narrow.

“Who are you?”

David thinks perhaps floating mid air is a bit frightening to anybody, no matter how many angels you’ve had so he lowers himself to stand on the floor. “I’m David. I’m your new angel.”

“Ah, another new angel,” Michael is over his surprise at this point and crosses the kitchen to grab a glass from the cupboard. “I just keep flying through you guys.”

“I’m actually only your fourth, I think Hitler has had the most angels who retired, I think he went through like ninety four or something…” he trails off when he realizes Michael is laughing at him, and he scowls. “Retiring an angel isn’t really something to laugh over, Michael.”

Michael shrugs and reaches behind a row of cookbooks sitting on a shelf, pulling out a bottle of whiskey. 

“Oh Michael!” David quickly grabs his wrist and holds it still, preventing the other man from tipping it into his glass. “That’s the devil’s drink, you don’t want that.”

“Maybe I do, kid.”

A roar of flames and Cook whirls into the room, holding a tumbler that is filled with ice and clear liquid, a lazy smirk on his face. “Did somebody mention me?”

David bristles. “No, so be gone.”

“Ah, too late, kiddo.”

Michael seems to brighten considerably at the sight of Cook and they clink glasses. “Been awhile there, Cook.”

“Places to see, people to corrupt, my good friend,” Cook says with a small smirk in David’s direction. “Nice clothes, by the way.”

“What is wrong with my clothes?” David looks down at his white, pressed dress pants and his crisp white, short sleeved dress shirt. 

“All you need is a tie and you’re the picture of an angel,” Cook says sarcastically.

David flushes. “Dang it, I knew I was forgetting something,” he quickly reaches into his pocket and pulls out a crumpled white tie, smoothing it out and he puts it on without even needing a mirror. He notices Cook and Michael both staring at him, amused, and frowns. “What? It gets in the way of my flying. Not all of us just poof out of nowhere.”

Cook grins. “Jealous?”

“Hardly,” David snorts before he realizes he should really be stopping Michael from drinking his, oh gosh, is that his _third_ glass? Why hasn’t he been paying attention to this? “Michael, you don’t want to drink that and put it in your system.”

“Of course you do, Mike,” Cook’s voice deepens, almost seductively. “You want to feel that burn sliding down your throat, settling in your belly. You want that blissful numb sensation that will make you forget all your problems, just erase them completely.”

“Except it _won’t_ erase your problems,” David counters, feeling really worried now because gosh Cook sounds really convincing. “It’ll just add to them, you can’t stay drunk forever.”

“Says who?” Cook says lightly, reaching out to tip the glass towards Michael’s open mouth and he smiles in satisfaction as the liquid seeps in. “There you go, buddy.”

Michael drains the glass before he slams it down on the counter and turns, stumbling his way up the stairs until he falls back into the bed beside his wife, sprawling an arm across her back. Carly and Brooke watch the scene, Brook’s lips pursed in disapproval and Carly smiling proudly. Cook high-fives her. 

“I tried Brooke, really, I did,” David says desperately because he’s totally going to be reassigned to another soul, probably somebody in some vegetable state who is incapable of doing anything – good or evil. 

“You’re fine David,” Brooke says reassuringly, lightly touching his shoulder. “You will have many more opportunities to fix this.”

“Many more opportunities to fail, you mean,” Carly says with a sharp laugh.

Cook notices the slump in the angel’s shoulders, the way his wings sweep to touch the floor in despair and feels a strange flicker in his belly that he can not identify. He pushes it aside and laughs along with Carly, hoping it sounds real. 

“Come David,” Brooke tilts her chin up towards the heavens and David nods, grasping her meaning. They spread apart, less their wings get tangled, and push off, soaring up through the roof and they’re gone. 

“This is going to be too easy for you,” Carly says as she occupies Brooke’s old spot on the dresser and stares down at the passed out couple. “You’re lucky, I can’t shake Brooke yet.”

Cook’s still thinking about the way David’s thighs quivered before he took off, the way his shoulders flexed before his majestic wings (and yes, majestic really is the only word Cook can think of when describing David’s wings) spread and he flew off. He’s beautiful. 

He shakes his head, trying to thrust those thoughts out of his brain. “You’ll wear her down yet,” he says confidently, twirling his finger and two glasses of champagne materialize out of thin air. He hands one to Carly and they clink glasses, their eyes resumed on the sleeping couple. “They’re as good as ours.”

****

David sits high up in the pristine church, propped up against a statue of Mother Mary, gazing down at the congregation and he smiles as he hears their voices begin to sing one of his favorite hymns. He knows he should really be with Michael, but when he had tried to convince the man that church would be a good idea this morning, Michael had simply laughed at him, actually _tousled his hair_ , and rolled over to go back to sleep.

“Fancy meeting you here.”

He turns at the sound of the voice and frowns when he sees Cook standing by the statue, his arm draped around Mary’s shoulders, his hand clutching her marble breast. 

“You shouldn’t even be allowed in here, this is holy ground,” David says as he reaches for Cook’s hand and pushes it off of the statue. “Have some respect, please.”

“It is surprising the building hasn’t gone up in flames yet, I will admit that,” Cook smiles and leans back against the wall, folding his arms over his chest. “Couldn’t get Michael to come?”

David shakes his head, biting his bottom lip. “No, he wanted to sleep.”

Cook grins. “That’s my boy,” he says fondly. He’s been bonded to Michael for about three years now, and he has to admit he’s become very attached to the man. 

“I don’t understand why you want to damage him,” David says sadly as he watches the people lift their arms and praise God. “He still has some good in him.”

“Not for long he won’t,” Cook says grimly. He knows Michael will never be an actual ‘bad’ person, he’s far too soft hearted for that and in all honesty, Cook would never want that for him. He just wants Michael to completely give up the faith.

He sees David watching him with an expression of pity and he frowns, that unsettling sensation returning to his stomach again. “What?”

“Nothing,” David shakes his head and turns his eyes back down. “Don’t they sound so happy?”

“They have lazy demons, that’s for sure,” Cook says, knowing if _he_ was responsible for somebody in here, he’d make damn sure he was sitting on their shoulder, nudging them to leave to watch the game or get a cold beer or even go back to sleep.

“Thank God for that,” David says, quite sincerely, causing Cook to start laughing and he quickly waves his arm at him. “Quiet! We’re in church!”

“That means nothing to me, kiddo.”

“Don’t call me kiddo, my name is David,” he says with a frown. “You know, you don’t look like I thought a demon would.”

“What did you think I would look like?”

“Dressed all in red with pitchforks and a tail…”

“The only one who is able to dress completely in red is Master,” Cook says, his voice going serious. “His highest minions are given red accessories, depending on how well they serve him and how pleased he is with them. The rest of us dress in black,” he waves a hand down his body. “These leather pants and black tshirt are the uniform.”

“Don’t you think you’re a bit – ” David breaks off, suddenly interested in the painted dome of the ceiling. 

“Bit what?” Cook asks, curious.

“No, it’s rude of me to say.”

“I highly doubt you can offend me, kiddo. Say it.”

“Don’t call me kiddo!”

“Tell me or I’ll keep calling you it.”

“That’s mature.”

“Kiddo, kiddo, kiddo, kiddo, kiddo, kiddo, kiddokiddokiddo – ”

“Oh my gosh! Aren’t you a bit fat to squeeze into those leather pants?” David bursts out, scowling to himself after he has and he folds his arms over his chest. “I told you it was rude.”

Cook feels his lips curl up in a wry smile. “You think I’m fat?”

“Well, you’re not obese or anything, just a little soft around the middle. Lots of people are, it’s nothing to be ashamed of!” Cook starts laughing and David buries his hands into his face. “Oh gosh, I’m so sorry, that is so rude of me.”

“No, you’re fine. I know I don’t have the most fitting body for this uniform, but hey, I make it work.” Cook steps forward and gives his hips a little swing and he can’t help the tiny grin that steals over his face as he watches David’s eyes fixate on him.

David feels completely transfixed by the sight of the black leather apparently painted over Cook’s thighs because those pants are so tight and he has a sneaking suspicious that he’s not wearing any underwear and oh gosh, he should not be thinking about this. 

“Whoa.”

David’s eyes quickly jerk up at the tone of Cook’s voice. “What?”

“Your halo flickered,” Cook reaches out to touch it but thinks twice and pulls his hand back. “Just for a brief second.”

David swallows hard. He had heard of angel’s halos fading over time if they strayed from the good side, but that was supposed to be myth, like thunder was God bowling when in reality it was the angels playing baseball. 

“No it didn’t,” he finally says, although he’s not convinced of that. “Can you please leave? The sermon is about to start.”

Cook studies him for a minute before he nods. “Hey, before you know it, maybe you’ll have horns like me,” he gives David a quick grin before he turns and disappears.

****

“Hey angel,” Michael says as he grabs a slice of pizza from the cardboard box and dangles it in David’s direction. “Jealous?”

“Hardly,” David snorts. “We have magnificent feasts in heaven, I think I’ll survive without some pizza. And my name is David.”

“I don’t like calling you David, it’s too serious.”

“Don’t call me Davey,” he warns.

“I’ll just call you Archie.”

David rolls his eyes, not liking that any better, but if it makes Michael happy then he can deal with it. “Fine. Where’s Stacey?”

“She’s out with some of her friends.”

“Are you two happy?” David asks hesitantly, but he needs to know these details if he has any hopes of bringing Michael and his wife to the good side. He knows Brooke has a strong hold on Stacey, something he’s learned over the past few days and it’s no wonder Carly and Brooke fight the way they do, but Stacey doesn’t seem to be much of an influence on Michael, which is sad. 

“Of course we are, mate,” Michael shrugs and lifts the bottle of beer to his lips. “She’s my wife.”

“Are you satisfied in life?”

“I think I should earn more money, but that’s because I want to buy more things. Cook says I live in a shithole.”

“I think your house is actually very nice,” David says before adding, “And Cook lives in hell, so you really shouldn’t take anything he says to heart.”

Michael just laughs and leans over to ruffle his hair again. “You’re alright, you know that? My last angel was a holy terror.”

“Why’s that?”

“He was always telling me to go to church, what to eat, what I couldn’t eat, what I couldn’t wear, what I couldn’t think, things that weren’t appropriate with my wife,” Michael shakes his head. “God created sex, right? So how can it be bad with my wife?”

“It’s not.”

“Well, my last angel, James or whatever, sure thought it was. Sex is only for creation, he said and I guess he disapproved of us doing it against the wall sometimes.”

David blushed and was beginning to feel highly uncomfortable but this was his assignment and he couldn’t change the subject just because he was embarrassed. “I think as long as it is consensual and isn’t… illegal or defiling, then it’s okay. And sex isn’t just for creation, God created it for the pleasure of man and woman, it even says so in the Bible.”

Michael nods, satisfied. “So we can do it against the door or upside down and its fine, we just can’t bring a goat or anything into the mix, right?”

“Oh gosh, why would you even want to!”

“I wouldn’t, don’t worry. What about cucumbers? I sort of like the feeling of something up there.”

David is pretty sure he has turned into a demon with how hot he feels and how red his skin is. “Um, I don’t think you should involve any sort of food. Or toys. I think God, um, gave you all the parts you need to have, um, a good time.”

Michael starts laughing and David quickly mumbles a goodbye and soars away.

****

Cook steps out of the elaborate bedroom that he stays in and into the common room. It’s surprisingly empty, besides Carly, who is reclining on a chair. She’s dressed in her standard leather pants and leather halter top, and she gives him a cunning smile.

“Hey Cook.”

“Hey,” he throws himself down on a chair beside her and tips his head to the side. “We’ve left them unguarded.” 

Carly lifts her pale shoulders that Cook often finds himself longing to bite in a light shrug. “Michael’s passed out and Brooke worked hard enough on Stacey. She’s at church club.”

Cook makes a face. “I’m surprised David isn’t there beside her.”

“He’s so cute!”

“He’s an angel, Carly,” Cook says, trying to project as much disgust as he can into his voice. 

“But he’s just so adorable, I want to pinch his little cheeks. And oh gosh, the way he blushes at everything! He’s so cute, it’s a shame he won’t be around long.”

“What? What do you mean?” Cook demands in a slightly high voice.

Carly gives him a weird look. “I mean because it’s obvious he won’t win against you, he’s just a baby and you’re experienced. He’ll get reassigned soon, I’m sure.”

“Oh, yeah, right,” Cook relaxes back into his chair. “Reassigned soon, of course.”

“He should have never been assigned to Michael, I don’t know why they would want to crush his esteem before he’s even had the chance to build it.”

Cook frowns. The image of David’s self esteem being crippled is a disturbing thought to him, but the thought of him being disturbed over the well being of David is even more disturbing.

He’s screwed.

****

David drifts down into the Johns’ house early one Saturday morning and he’s pleased to discover that Cook is nowhere to be found. Unfortunately, Carly is there, and even more unfortunately, Brooke isn’t.

“Hi David,” Carly gives him a brief smile. 

“Oh, hi Carly,” he makes sure to sit across the room from her, he doesn’t really trust himself because he’s anxious to know if her tattoos feel as cool as they look. 

“Brooke isn’t here,” Carly says as she crosses her leg over her other one. “She left sometime during the fight.”

“Oh gosh, what fight?”

“Michael and Stacey had a big fight,” Carly shrugs. “Nothing too major. Michael will be sleeping on the couch tonight though.”

“Oh that’s awful,” David says as he stands to leave before he pauses. “What was the fight about?”

“What is it they always fight about?” Carly smiles proudly. “Michael’s drinking.”

David shakes his head, exhaling slowly. “I wish I knew how to help him.”

“I think Cook has a pretty good grasp on what helps Michael, it’s Stacey’s fault she doesn’t understand it.”

“You would think that,” David says, narrowing his eyes as he remembers she’s just not a beautiful person, she’s a _demon_. Of course she’ll encourage them to fight. “Stacey has every right to be upset with him, it’s not healthy the way he’s slowly killing himself.”

Carly shrugs again. “It’s his choice.”

“And it’s Stacey’s choice to disapprove of it,” David reminds her and he sees a brief smile tug over her lips. 

“You do know Cook is going to crush you, right?”

David flinches and turns his gaze out the window. “Not necessarily,” he says softly. “Sometimes people just need to hit rock bottom before they find something to believe in.”

****

“Michael, please.”

“No.”

“Michael, please, just _listen_ to me - ”

“I fucking said no.” 

“But it’s _good_ for you.”

“Stop your fucking preaching.”

Cook frowns and moves towards their voices. They’re in the kitchen, Michael backed up against the stove, wielding a very earnest David off with a wooden spatula.

“What’s he trying to get you to do now?” Cook asks cheerfully since it’s Saturday morning and he knows that every Saturday David pushes for Michael to go with Stacey to church the next morning.

“He’s trying to make me put less salt on my eggs,” Michael says.

Cook falls silent and stares at them. “Seriously?”

“Yes, really!” David turns to him, hopeful to have found an ally. “Sodium is so bad for you, right Cook?”

“Like I give a shit about what’s bad,” Cook smirks. “Pour it on Michael.”

“Aye aye, captain!” Michael mocks salutes and pours the salt over his eggs.

David sighs in defeat.

****

Michael has gone down to the basement to work on some new song, and both David and Cook alike know not to bother him when he’s down there. Music is a very personal process for Michael Johns, which they both respect, so they go outside to enjoy the weather.

“I call the swing,” Cook says the minute they’ve stepped outside, referring to the large patio swing that Michael and Stacey own.

“No, you got it yesterday,” David says and makes a beeline for it.

Cook reaches out and grabs one of David’s wings, hauling him back and he ignores the yelps. David’s other wing that isn’t in Cook’s grasp flutters madly.

“Hey, hey, release!” David squirms and Cook lets him go, turning on the spot to disappear only to appear again, sprawled out on the swing.

“Cheater!” David hollers before he marches over there and plops himself down on top of Cook’s legs. “Move.”

Cook’s only response is rumbling laughter from his chest and David huffs, grabbing his legs and he shoves them off. Cook lifts them back up and puts them in his lap. He thinks about arguing but instead he ends up settling his hands on Cook’s calves as he stares up at the sky.

“Cook?”

“Yeah kid?”

“Why are you a demon?”

“A demon is a fallen angel kid,” Cook says quietly as he closes his eyes and lets himself relax under David’s touch – he’s massaging his legs gently although Cook would bet that he wasn’t even aware he was doing it. “I fell, end of story.”

“What did you do?”

Cook pauses, debating about whether he should admit such a personal thing to David, an angel he isn’t supposed to like or care for, but he does because it’s David and disliking him would just be a worser sin that liking him.

“I was sleeping with an angel I wasn’t supposed to be sleeping with,” Cook finally says in a low voice.

“Oh gosh,” David whispers. 

He’s heard of some angels crossing that forbidden line. They’re supposed to be pure, but he’s heard stories of some angels that have given in to the temptations of each other. It’s a horrible sin to sleep with an angel, to give up your purity means you’re unfit to serve God and so the angels who have done such a thing are usually forced to give up the soul they're bound to and the wings God has given them.

To strip an angel of his wings is the lowest of humiliations besides getting cast out of heaven itself, David knows. When an angel is born, he is born without wings and it is up to God to decide if he should be given them, which most angels are. God’s the only one who can take them away though and David has heard of the pain it causes, how badly you bleed, how weak and practically mortal you become... until Lucifer finds you, that is. 

“But those angels just normally get their wings stripped so they’re confined to the gates of heaven forever, they just do errands for everybody else. I don’t understand why you were kicked out. Was she kicked out as well?”

“It wasn’t a she,” Cook says dryly.

David swallows hard. “Oh.” That makes a lot more sense.

“What can I say,” Cook stretches and lets out a groan. “I like being fucked.”

David’s face turns dark red and he’s tempted to shove Cook off of his lap and leave but male angels with other male angels isn’t that uncommon – in fact, David has been accused of it before when he was growing up. 

“Does it hurt?” he manages to ask.

Cook raises his head to look at him, surprised. “Not if it’s done right.”

David opens his mouth but closes it again, nodding instead.

“Go on, ask,” Cook prompts.

David shakes his head. “I can’t.”

“Who else are you going to ask? Brooke? God?”

David looks away quickly. “Does it feel good?”

“It feels fucking amazing,” Cook says honestly before he sits up and he turns so his body faces David’s, smiling as the young boy mimic his movements, sitting crossed legged on the seat.

He thinks back to what it was like, being an angel, and shudders when he remembers all the rules and restrictions. Playing for the bad side was definitely a lot more liberating.

He eyes David, who has begun to look slightly suspicious of him. “Have you even been kissed?” he asks, taking a small note of pleasure in the way David’s cheeks stain red.

David shakes his head dangerously fast. “No, that’s a sin.”

“Haven’t you ever wondered what it is like?”

David drops his eyes. “It wouldn’t be a sin if it felt good.”

Cook barks out a laugh. “Kid, _all_ the good things are a sin, according to your God, anyway.”

“If they were good, they wouldn’t be wrong,” David argues. “Besides, I highly doubt a kiss is anything as special as it is made out to be.”

“Oh really?” a glint comes into Cook’s eyes that makes David swallow nervously and lean back but it’s useless because Cook is following his body until he’s lying on top of him.

“You’re crushing my wings,” David says shakily.

“Fine, you be on top,” Cook falls back, grabbing the front of David’s shirt and he tugs him down before he meets his lips in a soft kiss.

David quickly pulls back. “Nothing special.”

“I wasn’t finished,” Cook says with a laugh before he captures his lips again and oh gosh, it really is special and he should close his eyes but he can’t stop watching the way his halo is sending flickers of light across Cook’s face and oh, oh _oh_.

****

He sits out on a far cloud, peering down at the activities because despite thinking the people would be as small as ants from that distance, they’re actually pretty large and it’s easy to watch them. It’s always been a good way for him to spend his time, he finds it easy to get lost in his head with his thoughts as he watches the humans below him struggle the fight.

“David?”

The voice is coming from behind him and he turns quickly to see Brooke looking down worriedly at him and he smiles. “Hi Brooke, come sit.”

She sits down neatly beside him, dangling her legs over the edge of the cloud and she kicks them aimlessly. “You okay?”

“I’m fine Brooke,” he says, knowing his halo flickers the moment the lie slips past his lips. Judging from the look on her face, she doesn’t miss it. 

“Your halo isn’t as bright as it was before,” she says softly.

David flushes, hating his body once again for so easily betraying his emotions. “I think it has a glitch,” he says. “It keeps doing that.”

“Sin causes it to do that, David.”

“I’m not sinning though,” he says hurriedly. “It’s a glitch, honestly!”

“Maybe you should go talk to God about it…”

“No!”

She stares at him and he quickly stumbles to his feet. “Honestly Brooke, it’s okay,” he says with a bright smile. “Promise.”

“David – ”

“Promise!” he calls to her before he flings himself off of the cloud, swirling down below, soaring until he can’t hear her voice anymore.

****

“Hi,” Cook says as David walks into the room and he gives him a grin. They haven’t kissed anymore since that one day, but the dynamics have changed between them.

“Hi,” David says quietly in return. “Where’s Michael?”

“At church.”

“But I didn’t even tell him to go!”

“I know,” Cook smiles. “I did. I figured you could use a day off.”

David feels his cheeks turn red again. “Why would you do that for me? You’re a demon.”

“Exactly,” Cook’s smile broadens. “I am a demon, therefore I didn’t do this so you could have a day off, I did it so we could _both_ have a day off and maybe make out some more.”

“No,” David says quickly, stumbling backwards. He catches a glance of himself in the large, ornate mirror hanging in the front hallway. His halo is still a sharp gold, but the gleam is gone and he swallows hard. “If Michael is occupied then I should go take care of some business.”

“No, stay with me,” Cook cajoles.

“No, really, I should be going,” David offers him a dull smile. “Thanks for doing that for me, though. I appreciate it.”

“I didn’t do it for you, I did it for me,” Cook says crossly. “Now fucking kiss me.”

“Cook, I have to go, please.”

“You liked it the other day.”

“No,” David protests, closing his eyes. “It was a sin. I will not do it again. God, please, I will not do it again.”

“Whatever,” Cook bores of the game of trying to convince David and he turns on the spot and disappears.

“I will not, I will not, I will not,” David chants quietly, waiting for the words to become a truth they never will be.

****

“Why are you so angry?” Carly asks as Cook storms into the common room, shoving a younger demon out of his way. The tossed aside demon quickly springs forward, teeth bared.

Cook roars and reaches for him, slamming the other demon up against the wall. “You are really pushing my limits, Danny,” he hisses.

The demon, a flamboyant, carefree boy snarls at him. “Let go of me,” he says, struggling, but his size is no match. 

“You are below me, you are scum on the heel of my boot.”

“You mean the boots that went out of style, oh, a hundred years ago?”

“Uh oh,” Carly mutters from her place in the corner. “You do _not_ diss the boots.”

Cook’s only response to Danny is to tighten his fist against his throat, squeezing hard. “Give me one reason why I shouldn’t.”

Danny lifts his arm to display a gaudy red bracelet and Cook releases him like his skin is fire. He stares at the bracelet before his eyes travel back up to Danny’s face. “When?”

“Yesterday,” Danny says proudly, jingling his wrist. “Lucifer is a _fantastic_ lover,” he spots the look on Cook’s face and smiles sweetly. “But you _would_ know that, wouldn’t you, Cook?”

“That is enough,” Carly says tightly as she rises from her seat and marches across the room to pull Cook away from him. “There are others listening, Danny. You will keep Master out of your conversations or that bracelet you cherish will be gone. Am I understood?”

“Yes,” Danny says sulkily. “What’s the point of screwing the boss himself though if you can’t brag about it?” he adds before he catches the look on both Carly and Cook’s faces and quickly jumps into his bedroom, slamming the door shut.

“He won’t last long,” Carly says thoughtfully as she guides Cook to a chair and pushes him down. “Master will get bored of him.”

“He always gets bored,” Cook says darkly.

“He was with you for quite a while,” Carly says carefully because when it comes to Cook, Master is a subject that is not brought up. “I think he loved you, Cook.”

“Stop it,” Cook says evenly. “We don’t discuss Master like this, it’s disrespectful.”

“You didn’t mind talking about him like this when you came crying to my room that one night because he had stripped you of all your glory.”

A look washes over his face that Carly can’t place and he finally heaves a sigh and rises from his chair. “That was a long time ago, Carly. I’ve grown up.”

“That was less than a year ago, Cook.”

“Yeah, so?” He shrugs his shoulders, looking down at her. “You’d be surprised at how fast a demon can change.” 

He thinks of David and his faded halo that David won’t acknowledge and how he’s noticed that he has lost a few more feathers from his wings since they’ve kissed and sighs again. 

“You’d be surprised at how fast anybody can change,” he says before he turns and disappears into his bedroom, closing the door quietly behind him.

****

“You can’t quit,” Brooke says softly, running a brush over David’s wings lightly. “You were appointed to win Michael Johns, you’re capable of this.”

“I can’t handle him.”

“Michael?”

“No,” David shakes his head. “Cook.”

Brooke frowns. “He is a demon, David,” she says gently. “It is in his nature to make this hard for you but if you trust in God, He will see you through.”

David tucks his bottom lip behind his teeth and nods, staring out among the clouds. Brooke doesn’t understand that it’s more than just warring for Michael’s soul; he highly doubts Carly has ever kissed Brooke. She doesn’t understand these complications and he doesn’t dare tell her. Her loyalty to God surpasses their friendship.

“Did you talk to Jesus about your halo ‘glitches’?” she asks and he can tell by her tone that she still doesn’t believe him.

“No, it stopped acting up,” he says even though that’s not true, it’s flickered quite a few times since then.

She stays quiet until she pulls the brush away and holds her hand out to David, showing him the fistful of pure white feathers. “These came out.”

He stares down at them in mute horror before he jerks away from her. “It’s because you were brushing so hard!”

“I was barely touching them, David,” she says, voice calm, which only infuriates him more.

“That’s a lie!”

“Are you calling me a liar?”

Her voice is still calm but it’s taken a dangerous tone that snaps something inside of him and leaves him shaking his head. Brooke may be motherly towards him, but in the end, her rank strips his completely, and to challenge her would be utterly disrespectful.

“David,” the tone flees and familiar Brooke is back with a warm, concerned smile. “Go talk to God about your concerns, okay?”

He only nods his head at first only to please her, but he vows to himself to at least considering going to God. The mere thought of being in front of his Master makes his knees tremble, but he owes it to Brooke, and his own safety, he knows, to at least consider it.

****

“Ah, Cook.”

A voice stops him and he turns, dropping to one knee in a bow when he realizes who it is. “Master,” he says humbly, keeping his head down. 

Lucifer smiles, from the newest demon to the most experienced, they all bow low from their waists at the sight of him. Cook alone, however, kneels, a sight that pleases him to no end, it’s what caught his attention in the first place. He slides his fingers through Cook’s hair, remembering how tight and pleasing and vocal he had been underneath him.

“Stand up,” he encourages and it takes a minute before Cook obeys because while he would do anything for Lucifer, he has often proclaimed he is not fit to stand in his presence, a remark that amuses Lucifer. 

“Walk with me,” he says before heading towards his chambers and Cook follows, always two steps behind him. He nods his head once he enters and his guards leave. “Shut the door.”

“Yes Master,” Cook says as he shuts the door and stands there, waiting patiently. He’s not sure what Lucifer wants - he hasn’t even really spoken directly to his Master in months. 

“I hear a new angel was appointed to Michael Johns,” Lucifer says as he makes himself comfortable on a red leather armchair. “You’ve gone through quite a few of them.”

Cook dips in his head in a short nod. “Anything for you, Master.”

“This latest angel, what is he like?”

Cook lets his mind think of David and he can’t stop the small smile that tugs his lips up. “He’s young, but that can’t be fooled for inexperience. He’s smart, very smart. He holds a lot of promise, I think so anyway. They know Michael is well on his way down to hell so I think they’re pinning all their hopes on him to bring Michael back to the light.”

Lucifer also doesn’t miss the curve of Cook’s lips and frowns slightly, not sure if he’s pleased or jealous by it. “You speak highly of him.”

Cook shrugs, suddenly sensing the mood. “He’s a worthy opponent,” he finally says. “It’s about time I receive a challenge.”

“Destroy him,” Lucifer says and he doesn’t miss the twitch in Cook’s jaw.

“But Master – ”

“You dare question my command?”

“No.”

“That’s what I thought,” Lucifer rises from his chair and moves over to a black armoire, opening a drawer and he pulls out a pair of red underwear, tossing them at Cook who catches them with one hand, staring blankly down at them.

“I don’t wear underwear.”

“You marked yourself for me,” Lucifer says as he crosses the room to pull open Cook’s shirt, revealing the bleeding red heart, and he traces it with his tongue. “You can wear underwear and once that boy is finished, you will move back in here.”

Cook shudders at the sensation of Lucifer’s tongue deftly sliding around the design on his chest but he blinks as the weight of Lucifer’s last statement hits him. “Move in here? Just for ruining David?”

“I trust you aren’t complaining at that prospect,” Lucifer says mildly. 

Cook isn’t sure how he feels about it, it doesn’t really make a whole lot of sense to him, but who is he to question Master? He knows it’s proper to shake his head though so he does. “I will do my best, Master.”

****

“You’re brooding,” Michael remarks, sprawled out on his couch with a cold beer in his hand.

“Drink more,” Cook says with a grin, reaching over to tilt the bottle up to Michael’s lips. “And I’m not brooding, I’m _pondering_.”

“Either way you look grumpy as hell,” Michael says before he snorts at his own joke and Cook waves him off before he can even say anything about it. 

“I think you should propose a threesome with Stacey,” Cook says because he needs to do something that will really win Michael’s soul to him, convincing him to skip church just doesn’t cut it anymore. He doesn’t want to damage his life the way some other demons do – convincing their souls meth and heroin are a good idea, that gambling and risking everything they have will bring them happiness. No, he doesn’t want that for Michael. Call him crazy, but he loves Michael. 

Michael’s eyebrows shoot up. “A threesome?”

“Sure, why not?” Cook shrugs. “I know you’re bi-sexual.”

Michael flushes. “Straight as a rod, mate.”

Cook rolls his eyes. “Come off it Mike, you can’t fool me.”

“Okay, fine. So perhaps I’ve wanted it up the ass a couple of times. Doesn’t mean I’m going to go find some man to fuck me while my wife watches. That’s sick.”

“That’s more than sick,” a quiet voice comes from the kitchen doorway and they turn to find David standing there, his face pale and drawn. “I can’t believe you’d even suggest that.”

Cook laughs. “I’m a demon Arch, promoting immoral things is kind of my profession here.”

Michael grins. “He’s got you there.”

“Michael?” Stacey comes down the stairs and looks around curiously. “Who are you talking to?”

Michael shoots them another grin. “Just myself, baby.”

She leans against the doorframe, causing David to inch backwards so he doesn’t brush against her. “Want to come upstairs?” she asks, twirling a lock of hair around her finger and she gives him a slow smile. “I have a surprise.”

Michael stands and eagerly follows her up the stairs, and despite what may seem like an intimate moment, Cook and David don’t hesitate to follow. Inside the bedroom they find Carly sitting up on the dresser, her legs crossed and her pale skin glowing. She brushes her dark hair back and gives Cook a similar smile as Stacey’s. 

Laying on the bed in a large, pale blue dildo, and Michael and David both stop short at the sight of it.

“Stacey, what’s going on?” Michael asks slowly.

Stacey glances in Carly’s direction and at the nod of her head, she barrels on. “I thought this could be something fun for us, Michael. We can try it once and if you hate it, we’ll never speak of it again.”

“You want me to use this on you?”

“No,” Stacey grins and moves closer to Michael, her hand slipping inside his sweat pants and David turns away. “I want to use it on _you_.”

With those words uttered David hurries down the stairs, Cook and Carly following. He sits down on the couch and tucks his knees up to his chest, giving them a reproachful look. They glance at each other before Carly moves forward to sit beside David.

“Are you okay?”

“Did you talk her into doing that?”

“Yes,” Carly answers honestly because she’s never been one to lie. “It’s not a big deal, David, honestly.”

“Was Brooke upset?”

“Well, yes,” Carly concedes. “She couldn’t even come try talking Stacey out of it because the idea upset her so much.”

“Because it’s wrong!” David bursts out, but his angry glare isn’t on Carly, it’s directed at Cook. “It’s a _sin_.”

“Sinfully good, maybe,” Cook says, despite his urge to go hug David. He doesn’t though because he can’t, he has to destroy him and fuck, this underwear is too tight and uncomfortable. 

David glares at him. “You’re disgusting.”

“You didn’t think I was so disgusting when you had your tongue down my throat,” Cook retorts, ignoring Carly’s wide eyes. 

“That is _enough_ ,” a cold voice says from behind him and he turns to see Brooke looking angrier than he ever imagined an angel could be. She takes a step forward, her eyes tiny slits, and he backs up a bit. “How dare you speak to him like that.”

David, thoroughly ashamed that Brooke has heard of his sin, buries his face into his knees, his wings snapping sharply forward to wrap around his legs so he’s completely hidden. 

“Look lady,” Cook says because damn it all if he’s going to be scared of a fucking angel. “I can speak to David any way I want. Your soul is currently upstairs fucking her husband’s ass with a dildo, don’t you think you have more important things to deal with than David?”

“Nothing is more important than David,” Brooke says in this strong, serious voice that doesn’t even waver once and sends shivers down Cook’s spine. 

Cook knows then she isn’t just speaking in a motherly tone and narrows his eyes. “What do you mean?”

She ignores Cook. “Come David,” her voice turns gentle as she turns to him. “Let’s go.”

“No,” David says, his voice muffled. “You’re going to take me to God and I’m going to get stripped of my wings and – ” he broke off, hiccupping out a sob.

“He really wants to speak with you, David,” Brooke says, doing her best to coax him.

“Leave him,” Carly finally speaks after remaining silent for so long, which is a rare thing for her. She’s more than curious about David and Cook’s encounter, but she knows it’s best to leave that until later. “He’ll go when he’s ready.”

“You have no say in this,” Brooke snaps, her demeanor instantly changing and she steps in front of David. “Stay out of this Carly.”

“He’s scared,” Cook says, noticing the way David’s wings are trembling and his halo has dimmed to a dull yellow. “Both of you, leave. Let me talk to him.”

Brooke lets out a humorless laugh. “That is never going to happen, you’ll just try to seduce him again.”

“I didn’t think angels were allowed to be gay,” Carly muses.

“They’re not,” Cook can’t help the quick grin that crosses his face. “Don’t you remember my story, Carly? See if I ever tell you a bedtime story again.”

“I’m not gay!” David bellows, lunging from the couch, his wings spreading out so far behind him they hit a lamp and send it crashing to the floor. “Don’t you ever call me that again.”

Cook realizes such an outburst must not be common for David, judging from Brooke’s stunned reaction. He sighs and shakes his head. “Seriously, both of you go. Let me talk to him.”

“You’re the last person I want to talk to!” David shouts and his halo suddenly bursts into a shimmering gold, so bright that Cook has to raise a hand to shield his eyes. David’s chest heaves as he glares at Cook. “Brooke, let’s go.”

She smiles triumphantly, even if she squints from the shine of his halo and nods her head, pumping her wings and she soars up and out of the house. David goes to follow but right before he can fly up and out, Cook lunges forward, grabbing on to David’s wing and he desperately hauls him back down to the ground. He clenches a thrashing David tight against his chest before he turns on the spot and disappears, Carly’s stunned look of horror the last thing he sees.

****

His body feels very tight, like it is being sucked through a very thin tube until suddenly, with a loud pop, he can breathe again. He opens his eyes and the world is red.

“Where am I?” 

Cook glances down at David and releases his hold on him, David’s ruffled wings tucking themselves back. “Well, actually, you’re in hell,” he admits.

David goes very still. “Please tell me you are joking.”

“I’m not,” Cook says. “This is actually my bedroom you’re in, though. I want to talk to you and Brooke was never going to get lost long enough for me to do that.”

“Cook, I’m an _angel_ , you can’t just bring me to hell!”

“Why not?” Cook shrugs. “You haven’t burst into flames yet or anything.”

David takes off to fly but once his head hits a solid ceiling and he is unable to drift up through it, he knows he is in deep trouble. He claws at it desperately. “Cook, how do I get out of here?”

Cook grasps David’s calf and tugs him down, pushing him into a chair. “None of your powers will work here, sorry. Can we please talk?”

“We have nothing to talk about,” David says stiffly, holding his arms over his chest. “Please take me back.”

“Why does my kiss repulse you so much?”

“Because it’s wrong?”

“Really?” Cook lifts his eyebrows and moves forward until he’s leaning over the chair, his hands resting on the arms to hold himself up. David shrinks back. “ _This_ feels wrong?” he asks before he leans in and catches David’s lips in a soft kiss. David hesitates and at that, Cook slips his tongue out, slicking it against David’s. 

David lets out a soft groan before he suddenly jerks his head back. “No!” he shouts, frustrated. “You can’t just kiss me whenever you please Cook!”

With his spiky black hair tousled and his cheeks tinted pink, Cook can’t help but gently stroke his cheek with his thumb, murmuring, “You’re beautiful.”

The words stop David short, whatever defense he had against Cook was obviously not prepared for that and he swallows hard, watching Cook’s eyes focus on the way his Adam’s apple bobs. 

“Cook…” he whispers, his voice a plea, but whether he’s pleading for Cook to stop or to continue, he doesn’t know.

****

“Where is he?”

Carly prides herself on being a demon that doesn’t frighten easily, there is no other demon that she is scared of besides Lucifer and perhaps even Cook himself. She has laughed in the face of God before, she has scorned even the most powerful of angels, but when Brooke comes face to face with her over David’s disappearance, Carly feels fear, mainly because she knows exactly where he is, and what kind of reaction that will cause.

“I’m not sure,” she hedges.

“Don’t lie to me,” Brooke says fiercely as twenty male angels suddenly descend behind her and Carly’s eyes widen.

_Shit_. She did _not_ sign up for this. 

“I seriously don’t know, okay? He never told me where he was going,” she says because that is actually the truth, despite having strong suspicions on where Cook actually took him.

“I think Carly might need to be brought before God, perhaps He can get some answers out of her,” Brooke says and the minute the angels step forward to seize her, she turns in the chair and disappears.

****

He doesn’t even really feel like himself anymore as he pulls Cook closer against his own form, emitting soft gasp into Cook’s ear that makes him growl and tighten his grip.

“Just a kiss, Arch,” Cook whispers because although he’s taken kisses from David, he knows that somehow, David actually _giving_ him the kiss will be something entirely different, and most likely, better.

“It’s too hot in here, I can’t think properly,” David says as he pulls back, scrubbing his fists over his eyes. “This is wrong Cook, please, I’ll lose my wings.”

“I won’t let that happen,” Cook promises.

“You have no control over it,” David laughs derisively. “You’re a demon, God isn’t going to care about what you have to say. I can’t disappoint Him, Cook, I’m…”

“You’re what?” Cook demands, his curiosity getting the best of him. He knows there is more to David than anybody has let on.

“Nothing,” David says and leans forward to capture his lips in a kiss, it’s an attempt to distract he thinks but, oh, he was totally right, this way is so much better.

****

Carly storms into the common room and the first demon she sees is Danny, swinging his fucking hips all over the place in his new red leather pants and she scowls, marching over to him.

“Where’s Cook?” she demands.

Danny swivels in her direction and shrugs. “How should I know?” 

“Pardon,” a low voice comes from their left and they bow instantly bow as Lucifer strides into the room. “I’m also curious to find Cook.”

A female demon that has been anxious to attract Lucifer’s attention for far too long bows low, her long blond hair sweeping over her shoulder. “Master,” she says in a breathy voice that makes Carly roll her eyes. “Perhaps he is in his bedroom?”

“Have you checked there, Carly?” Lucifer asks and her cheeks burn red.

“No,” she murmurs, shooting Kristy Lee a glare.

“Well then,” Lucifer says in an amused sort of tone. “Please, lead the way.”

“Yes Master,” Carly heads for Cook’s room and doesn’t bother to knock, instead she just flings the door open and gasps at the sight of Cook lying on top of David, kissing him breathless.

Lucifer follows her inside the room and watches the scene until Cook finally realizes the shift of atmosphere and lunges from the bed to drop to his knees. “Master,” he whispers.

At the term ‘Master’, David whips his head to the side with wide eyes and backs up on the bed. “Please don’t hurt me,” he says.

Lucifer laughs. “Dear boy, it is you who could quite easily hurt me.”

David wrinkles his face, puzzled. "Um, I don't think so," he says because this is _Lucifer_ and there is absolutely _no_ way David would be capable of hurting him. 

"What are you doing here, anyway?" Lucifer asks.

"Good question," David huffs and his previous irritation with Cook comes back in full force. "That's what _I_ would like to know too."

Their eyes slide over to Cook who blinks back innocently at them. "What? I wanted to talk to him somewhere personal."

"That doesn't mean you can bring him down to Hell, Cook!" Carly snaps from the doorway. "Are you out of your fucking mind?"

"It's not like I was going to harm him or anything," Cook says in a low voice, giving Carly a heated glare. "I wouldn't do that to him."

"You wouldn't be able to do that to him," Lucifer says with a laugh. "Next time you want to talk to him though, Cook, take him to an empty building or something. Never bring him down here again."

"Yes Master," Cook says tightly. He motions David to get off the bed and to come stand beside him. "I'll take him back."

"Thank you," Lucifer says, stepping forward and he clasps a thick, gaudy red chain around Cook's neck. "Off you go, my pet."

David wants to laugh but he has an idea that probably wouldn't be for the best, so he just swallows the urge and lets his body go limp as Cook holds him close and turns on the spot, leaving everything behind.

****

"There you are," Michael says in this really weird relieved voice when they show back up and he pushes Cook aside, grabbing David and he pulls him over to the couch. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Michael," David says, taking a seat.

"Stacey's angel was going nuts at her about my angel and I didn't know where you had gone," Michael runs his eyes over him, trying to see if he's as fine as he says he is.

"Fuck," Cook mutters, rolling his eyes. "This is being blown completely out of proportion."

"Really?" an icy cold voice comes from the doorway of the kitchen and he almost doesn't want to turn around and see who the voice belongs to.

"Brooke!" David exclaims, jumping up and he hurries over to her, trying to push her into the kitchen. "Seriously, it wasn't a big deal, can we just go please?"

"No," Brooke says, moving past him to look at Cook. "You can't _ever_ do that again."

"Okay, fine," Cook says, exasperated. "I'll never do it again!"

Michael, who is unable to see or hear Brooke, watches the two talk to apparently nothing with a grin on his face. “I bet you’re hot,” he says in Brooke’s direction.

She wrinkles her nose. “I’m his wife’s angel!”

“She says she wouldn’t kick you out of bed,” Cook says, ducking and disappearing just in time to miss the vase Brooke throws at his head.

****

Cook takes Lucifer’s advice the very next day and pulls David into the empty church since it is late Thursday afternoon and nobody is there. He pushes him down on to a pew and straddles his lap, his lips finding his neck.

“ _Cook_ ,” David says, scandalized. “We’re in a _church_!”

“An _empty_ church,” Cook says, grazing his teeth over David’s collarbone. “I don’t know why you bother resisting me, it never seems to work out for you.”

“I may be attracted to you,” David admits as he squirms and manages to pull himself back from Cook’s lap and he smoothes his wrinkled shirt out. “This is the Lord’s house though, and I respect that, even if you don’t.”

“I lost respect for God a long time ago,” Cook says with a lazy grin, sprawling himself out on the pew, his legs spread with his leather pants clinging to him obscenely. “C’mon.”

David’s jaw drops and he turns, stomping out of the church. Cook scrambles to his feet and follows him, staying silent since he’s curious as to where David is going to go since he’s not flying away, which is something he would do if he was intent on getting away from Cook. David walks through the wall of a modern, two story house, and Cook curiously follows.

The minute Cook is through the wall David turns on him, shoving him back up against the wall and he leans in to kiss him desperately, snaking his arms around Cook’s neck and he hauls himself closer. Cook’s rarely the type to argue about any of this behavior, so he just complies with David’s obvious needs and drags him forward. The minute their hips collide David lets out a breathy moan that sends shivers running down Cook’s spine to circle around and go straight to his cock.

“What changed your mind?” he asks curiously against David’s lips. He’s not complaining, but it does seem a bit out of David’s nature to respond to him like this.

David’s cheek heat up and it’s then that Cook knows he’s still the innocent angel seeking to do right that he always was. “I’m just… drawn to you,” he whispers, stepping back. “I’m sorry, you’re right, I shouldn’t have.”

“Hey, David, I wasn’t complaining, trust me.”

“I just can’t help it!” David bursts out, folding his arms in against his chest and his wings curve downwards, sweeping the carpet on the floor. “I can’t stop thinking about you, and I know it’s wrong, and I _know_ this is not what I’m supposed to do…. Dangit Cook, you ruined everything!”

“That’s in my nature,” Cook says wryly. 

“I was warned you would make it hard for me, and I crumbled so easily,” David shouted, tears stinging the back of his eyelids. “I didn’t even try to put up a defense for you, I basically just said, hey, come have me! I’m _weak_.”

“Hey, David,” Cook frowns, stepping forward to touch his forearm gently.

“Don’t!” David’s wings snap forward and they both ignore the feathers that they know will be gracing the floor. “Do you see how dull my halo is? I’m failing, Cook, I’m – ” he breaks off with a frustrated sob and turns. “I need to go.”

Cook has never been the type of comfort people and so he just stares at David, at a loss for words because it doesn’t matter how special David is, the situation isn’t going to suddenly change who he is and he’s not going to miraculously know the right words to say that will make David feel better. 

“I’ll ease up on Michael,” he finally says.

“What?”

“I’ll take some days off, I never have a holiday, so I think it’s well deserved,” he gives David a cautious smile. “Without me in the way to complicate things, you can earn some Brownie points with God or something.”

David laughs and ducks his head, his cheeks heating up again. “Okay. And, um, thanks. For being so cool about this. I know – ”

“Quiet,” Cook says and leans forward to press his lips gently again David’s. “Just go.”

David nods, sweeping his wings up and he’s gone, the taste of Cook still on his lips.

****

Staring listlessly up at the blue sky, Cook heaves a sigh and rolls over to press his face into the warm soil and closes his eyes, trying to center his world on every breath he inhales and exhales. With a frustrated growl he tosses himself back to gaze up at the white clouds and closes his eyes, still seeing the clouds except this time there is a small figure smiling down at him.

****

“Well, what did you think?” David asks with a beam that Michael almost can’t bare to erase.

“Ah, it was fine,” he says, tossing the heavy Bible down on the table by the front door and he kicks his shoes off. “It was a good way to spend my only evening off.”

David narrows his eyes. “You hated it.”

“Of course I did,” Michael snorts, loosening the knot in his tie and he tosses it on to the floor. “This was my one night this week to relax with a beer and watch some sports, I didn’t want to spend it at church in a _Bible Study_.”

“It was very beneficial though,” David argues. “In one evening you learned important ways to respect Stacey.”

Michael gives him a dark look. “You’re crazy.”

“I am not,” David says, affronted. “Those ten steps to loving your wife will be very helpful, I think. In your next fight, you should try to remember them.”

Michael barks out a sharp laugh and flips the top of his beer bottle in David’s direction. “I hope her class was as productive,” he says, grinning a bit. “She better have learned some steps as well.”

The front door slams and they both look as Stacey shrugs off a white coat and hangs it up, moving towards Michael with a broad, happy smile on her face that David doesn’t recall ever seeing before.

“Hi baby,” she says, sitting down beside him and she tucks her legs up underneath her, her lips finding his neck and her hands drifting down his chest, undoing the buttons on his shirt as she went.

“Oh gosh,” David says weakly as he quickly turns and dives into the kitchen, startled to find Brook leaning against a counter. “Oh, hi.”

“Hi,” Brooke says as she nods her head upwards and David follows her up through the house to rest on clouds. “I see Michael went to his male Bible Study tonight.”

“Yes,” David says quietly, because he’s still not sure if Brooke is mad at him. “I don’t think he particularly enjoyed it, but he did stay.”

“Stacey loved hers,” Brooke says, satisfied. “I think this will really help their marriage, David.”

“I hope so,” he says, staring down into Michael and Stacey’s backyard and he jerks in surprise when he sees Cook lying on his back. It doesn’t matter the miles between them, he _knows_ Cook is watching him and even as the smile small curves his lips up, he knows Cook sees that too.

****

“Oh, hello,” Michael says sullenly as Cook wanders into the living room. “Thought you had forgotten about me.”

Cook grins. “Don’t be foolish, I was only laying off of you to give David a chance.”

“He dragged me to Bible Study!”

“Don’t lie, you enjoyed it.”

“I most certainly did not,” Michael shakes his head. “I don’t know what I’m going to tell him for next week.”

“Just go, it’ll make him happy.”

Michael narrows his eyes. “What the hell is with you? Aren’t you supposed to try and deceive me and whatnot?”

Cook shrugs, his cheeks turning pink. “Even you could use some church,” he finally says before he turns and disappears on the spot, leaving Michael to shake his head and drain the bottle dry.

****

"Oh, hi!" David says in surprise as he walks out of Michael and Stacey's bedroom and almost runs straight into Cook. He steps to the side to let the other man pass. "Sorry."

"Hey," Cook says quietly, it's the first time he's really seen David in over a week. "I should have figured you'd be here, watching them set up their tree."

David smiles bashfully, adverting his eyes to the floor and Cook admires the way even the tip of his ears go pink. "It's Christmas," he says. "It's my favorite holiday."

"Of course it is," Cook muses as he glances up and his smile turns into a full grin. "Hey, look up."

David peers up at his instruction and takes a step back. "Oh gosh, only Michael would hang _mistletoe_ here, he's been putting it up everywhere!"

"Merry Christmas, David," Cook whispers as he cradles David's face carefully in his hands and leans in.

"Do demons celebrate Chri - " David's cut off by the kiss and he closes his eyes, pulling Cook closer to him, deepening it leisurely.

After what feels like several moments Cook pulls back, smiling down at him. David catches his gaze and blushes, pulling gently away before his attention is caught by the gaudy jewelled red belt that Cook is wearing and he eyes it curiously. 

"Um, nice belt?"

"Oh, uh, thanks."

"I thought you only wore black, red was only for Lucifer and his highest minions."

"Ah, yeah, that's still true."

"Then you must be..."

"No! I'm not."

"But the red?"

"Just looks nice."

David gives him a reproachful look. "I'm not stupid Cook, I'm sure Lucifer is totally rewarding you for kissing me and stuff," he pales a considerable amount. "Is... is that why you're doing it?"

"No," Cook says hurriedly, stepping closer and he backs David up against the wall, sliding his form tightly against his until he knows David can feel the hot bulge between his thighs. "I wouldn't be like _this_ if it was just a game," he says, low. "I want you."

"Of course you do," David pushes him back to a safer distance. "Everybody wants a piece of me these days."

"What do you mean?" Cook frowns, because that's not what he wanted David to think. "I don't want a piece of you, I just..."

"No, I know, I was just talking silly," David says as he steps closer, pointing up. "Mistletoe?" he says before he kisses him again and it isn't until Cook is breathless that he remembers David never answered his question.

****

"Working on Christmas Day?"

David jumps at the voice and turns to look at Cook, shrugging slightly before he turns his gaze back around to look through the front window. He watches Stacey unwrap a present slowly and Michael flap his hands in his eagerness before he leans over and rips the thing open himself, Stacey laughing. He smiles wistfully.

"They look happy."

"Yeah, they do," Cook agrees, watching the couple himself. "They've been different these past few weeks."

"You know why, don't you?"

"Tis the season to be jolly or something along those lines?" Cook says playfully, bending down to scoop up a handful of snow in his hand as David continues to watch the couple inside. 

He tosses it lightly at the back of David's neck, and laughs when David's wings soar out and flap madly, matching his steps as he tries to shake it out of his shirt.

"Cook!"

"What? It's not Christmas without a snowball fight!"

"It's cold," David grumbles, his wings folding back in close to him and he bends down to grab a handful of snow himself, packing it into a tight circle between his hands. 

Cook grins and quickly steps forward, shaking the snow from his hands and he lifts them to his lips, kissing them softly. "So cold," he murmurs before he releases him and takes a step back. "So, hey, I got a present for you."

"Really?" David perks up. "What is it?"

"Just something small, nothing major," Cook says before he reaches into a pocket of his pants and pulls out a silver chain with handcuffs and a star dangling on it. "Here."

"Oh," David takes it and holds it up, examining it closely. "Where did you get this?"

"It was, ah, mine," he says, shrugging a bit. "I made it, thousands of years ago, before I was ever a demon. Once I became one though, we're not allowed to wear such things. I thought maybe you could get some use out of it."

"Handcuffs though?" David wrinkles his nose.

"Yeah," Cook says, low, grabbing the necklace and he slips it around David's neck, clasping it with his breath warm in his ear. "You'll always be bound to me, and you will always be my star."

David flushes a dark red and fingers the necklace gently before he slips it into his shirt and out of view. "Thanks," he says before adding, "Oh," completely dismayed. "I don't have anything for you though."

"That's not true though," Cook says quickly, sliding a hand loosely around David's throat, moving slowly down his throat until he can feel the necklace pressing against his palm and he leans in, kissing him roughly. 

David lets out a soft whimper but grabs the loopholes of Cook's pants, hauling him closer as he deepens the kiss. He slides his arms around Cook's waist, sliding his palms down the expanse of his back before hesitating, deftly slipping down over his ass and back up again.

Cook pulls back with a grin. "Frisky," he says, before looking over David's shoulder into the window and his grin only widens at the stunned expression on Michael's face, watching him hurry to the front door and throw it open.

"How the hell are you supposed to be guarding my soul when you're groping his ass?" he bellows in their general direction.

David pulls back so sharply his back foot catches on a patch of ice and he slips backward, yelping and grabbing on to Cook, pulling him down in the process.

"Jesus," Cook grunts as he pushes himself up and he gives David a hand, waving Michael off who simply shakes his head and disappears back inside. "You okay?"

"Yeah," David flexes his ruffled wings and blushes. "I'm so sorry he caught us. And I _still_ don't have a present for you."

Cook laughs and leans in again. "That _was_ my present," he says fondly before he rubs his ribs. "Well, the kiss I mean, not the fall."

David giggles shyly, bending over and he scoops up a handful of snow, thrusting it down Cook's shirt and he takes off on foot as Cook stamps and swears and begins to give chase.

****

"I have to talk to you," Michael says the minute Cook appears the next morning. "What the hell are you doing to my angel?"

Cook shrugs and heads for the fridge, pulling out a beer and he tosses it Michael's way. "Just some harmless fun."

"I don't think that sort of behavior is harmless."

"What does it matter?" Cook sighs impatiently and moves back over to Michael, uncapping the bottle for him and he guides it to his lips. "Drink already."

"No, I'm not thirsty," Michael says firmly, slamming the bottle down, ignoring the liquid that sloshes over the brim. "You're fucking him up."

"I am not," Cook says quietly. "You don't understand."

"He is my angel, Cook. I know enough that what you two are doing isn't _right_."

"Says who?"

"Didn't you get kicked out of heaven for doing the exact same thing?" Michael roars at him, shoving the bottle away that Cook has been inching closer to him. "Didn't you become a fucking demon for doing exactly what you're doing to him?"

"See if I ever tell you bedtime stories again," Cook says before he turns and looks out the window, scowling. "Yes, this sort of behavior made me fall. But it's _different_ this time."

"How is it different? The fact that you're a demon and not an angel this time?"

"No," Cook sighs and gently strokes one of his horns with his thumb as he continues to stare out the window and up at the blue sky. "He's different."

"You're right he is," a low voice comes from the doorway and Cook swivels quickly to see Brooke standing there. 

"Didn't see you come in," he says cheerfully, ignoring the look of confusion on Michael's face.

"You have no idea what you're doing," Brooke says, her voice shaking with anger. "You have absolutely no idea what you're ruining."

"David can't be ruined."

"Oh yes he can," Brooke laughs sharply. "David may be... regardless of who he is, he can still fall, just like any other angel."

"Would that be so bad? Or would that ruin all the obvious plans you have for him? I'd hate to think I destroyed all his chances of being excessively used by heaven."

"Used?" Brooke stares at him, incredulous. "My God, you have no idea who he is."

"He's David," Cook says softly, thinking of the sweet smile and the eyes that could never lie to him. "I know who he is."

"You're going to destroy him," Brooke murmurs, shaking her head. "And you don't even care."

"You're right," he clenches his jaw tightly, thinking back to his promise to his master and he stiffens. "I _don't_ care."

He doesn't even bother waiting for her reply before he turns sharply on the heel of his boot and disappears.

****

He's never really been on the outs before with Michael, despite everything he's convinced the man to do, so when Michael begins to steadily ignore him each time he shows, it's unsettling.

"Michael, do you want a beer?" he tries again for the fourth time that day, waving the cold bottle in his direction. The lack of alcohol Michael has consumed is at a frighteningly low amount, how is he supposed to stay an alcoholic if he'll never even drink? 

Michael doesn't answer him, he stares down at the book on his lap, his brow scrunched in concentration.

"It's so cold..." Cook cajoles.

"No thanks," Michael lifts up a glass of water. "I already got a drink."

Cook frowns and puts the beer back away in the fridge, moving to sit down beside Michael. "What are you reading?"

"James," he replies.

"James?" Cook lifts up the cover of the book and makes a face. "Ah, you're reading the Bible."

"Yes, it's for my Bible Study," Michael says absently as he turns the page, the pen in his other hand doodling on his pad of paper as he reads.

"Your Bible Study," Cook repeats.

"Mhm," Michael's tongue pokes out as he carefully writes _i need to **cherish** my wife_ on the pad of paper.

"Okay, enough of this," Cook grabs the Bible and tosses it aside. "Up for a club or something? You haven't been to the strip clubs lately."

"Dammit Cook," Michael stands and retrieves the bible, giving the demon a dirty look. "Just buzz off, okay? Seriously, go."

"...Fine." Cook turns and disappears, refusing to let himself feel that prickle of hurt.

****

David jumps as a warm hand suddenly slips over his eyes, blocking his view of the Christmas tree he has been staring at. He twists his body away and smiles shyly as Cook comes into his line of vision.

“Hey,” he says quietly, his wings rustling and his stomach fluttering.

“Hi,” Cook says, his index finger reaching out and he hooks it around the silver chain, pulling it out of David’s shirt. The thought of David’s skin keeping the metal warm pleases him. “It looks good on you.”

“Thanks,” David beams. “I love it, you know.”

“I liked my present too,” Cook teases, taking joy in the way David’s cheeks turn pink and the way he can feel his pulse in his neck speed up. “You should give it to me again.”

“Oh gosh,” David laughs, taking a step back like he doesn’t trust Cook. “You’re becoming a bit greedy with presents, that’s not healthy.”

“But isn’t it better to give than it is to receive?” Cook asks innocently.

David shakes his head. “You’re bad,” he says sternly before he darts in quickly and kisses Cook on the lips before the man can speak. 

“You’re also bad,” Cook says fondly as he reaches out and gently strokes the dull yellow of David’s halo. “You know, normally, I wouldn’t be able to touch this, it would shock me.”

David sighs softly. “Yeah, I know.”

Cook regards him quietly before he gently takes David into his arms and holds him close to his chest, running his fingers lightly through the feathers of his wings and he doesn’t miss the way David kisses his neck absently as he hums to himself.

“You’re comforting.”

“Really?” Cook pulls back, surprised. “Me?”

“Yes,” David says, laughing a bit. “Why is that so surprising to you?”

“You shouldn’t feel so safe with me,” Cook says, his tone serious and a bit sad. “My poor baby.”

David shrugs his shoulders, not having an answer for him because regardless of what he should or shouldn’t be feeling, what he does feel is what he feels, and that’s all there is to it.

“I’d love you even if you weren’t a demon,” he says.

“How did we go from safe to love?” Cook asks curiously and David pulls back slightly, frowning.

“Shouldn’t you feel safe with the one you love and love the one you feel safe with?”

“Sure, why not?” Cook shrugs. “What do I know about love?”

“Didn’t you love that other angel?”

Cook thinks back to that time in his life where everything seemed to revolve around Andy and that even something as frightening as God himself didn’t seem to bother Cook. 

“Yeah, it was love,” he finally says, because even though it may not have been the head over heels kind of love, it was the get kicked out of heaven together kind of love, and that has to count for something.

“Is he a demon too?”

“Yes, but I don’t see him much. He spends most of his time overseas with his bonded soul,” Cook shrugs and presses his nose against the strong muscle in David’s neck. “He doesn’t mean anything to me anymore.”

“Good,” David says forcefully, surprising them both, and they smile shyly at each other, a first acknowledgment that this is something more than either of them anticipated.

****

“May I speak to you?”

“Of course, Michael!” David quickly drops down on to the couch beside him. “What do you want to discuss? Something from your Bible Study?”

“No, not that,” Michael waves it off before adding, “It’s surprising how obvious the answers are if you just _read_.”

David beams.

“No, I want to talk to you about Cook,” Michael says, hesitating.

David’s smile vanishes. “Michael,” he says politely. “I appreciate your concern, but things are just fine.”

“I don’t want to see anything bad happen to you,” Michael says, sounding pained. “I’ve gone through a couple of angels, Archie, and you’re different than all of them. I really like having you around. I don’t want to see…”

“See what?”

Michael sighs and rubs the back of his neck. “I don’t want to see you become like him.”

David frowns, feeling stung. “There isn’t anything wrong with Cook,” he says. “I know he’s a demon but that doesn’t change that he’s still a _good_ person.”

“David, he’s not good,” Michael says, grabbing his Bible.

“Don’t,” he says sharply. “Don’t use that against me, I know that better than you ever will, there is absolutely nothing in there that you can show me that will change my mind.”

“He’s _supposed_ to deceive you!”

“He loves me.”

Michael laughs. “Demons don’t love.”

“Neither do angels, yet I proved that rule wrong, didn’t I?”

Michael shakes his head. “I’m just saying be careful.”

David smiles sadly at him. “It’s too late for that.”

****

“Hey,” David says happily as Cook appears in the backyard and he sits up from the snow covered hammock he has been idly swinging in.

“Hey,” Cook echoes, moving to sit down on the hammock, spreading his legs and he lets David settle in between them, his arms sliding around the slender waist as he gently draws him back against him. “I missed you.”

“It’s been two days,” David says with a quiet laugh. “You can’t have missed me that much!”

“Oh, but I did,” Cook leans in and kisses the curve of his jaw slowly, nipping gently as his warm palms rest against David’s stomach, his fingers pressed against the waistband of his white pants. 

David squirms a bit, sensations rolling through him until he feels like he is going to either be sick or explode, he’s not sure which one yet, and Cook is hardly even touching him. How would it feel if Cook touched him – 

_No,_ he says sternly to himself. _No going there._

But Cook seems to have similar thoughts to his own because before David realizes it, Cook’s hand has slid down and is resting between his legs, and he lets out a soft noise.

“Shhh,” Cook says softly in his ear, his palm pressing down and he begins to slowly rub the heel of his palm back and forth against David, his other arm wound tightly around his stomach, holding him close. “Just relax and enjoy this.”

David feels his heartbeat pick up to match the speed of the butterflies in his stomach and he forces himself to lie limply against Cook’s chest. Letting out a choked groan, he shifts his hips upwards, trying to find more contact with Cook’s hand and he hears him laugh softly in his ear.

“Patience, babe,” Cook says.

“Easy for you to say,” David grumbles as Cook’s palm digs in harder against the tent in his pants and he whines softy. 

“You sound so fucking hot right now,” Cook says as he drapes his legs over David’s in order to hold him down more effectively, his lips finding the soft spot behind in his ear and he begins to suck hard, causing David to lurch up.

“Cook…”

“Easy, I’ve got you,” he murmurs, his hand increasing speed and it isn’t long until David is shaking against him, a strangled cry slipping from his parted lips and he tosses himself back against Cook, breathing hard.

“Oh gosh,” he says weakly, his eyes closing and Cook watches the way his long, dark eyelashes flutter against his creamy cheeks. 

“You’re perfect,” Cook whispers, leaning in to kiss each eye and he can feel the lids tremble beneath his touch. 

“I’m really not,” David protests sleepily, feeling warm and cocooned in the arms of Cook and he sighs softly, his head lolling to the side. “That felt good.”

“I told you everything God considers a sin feels good,” Cook says quietly, not wanting to disturb David but he’s becoming quickly alarmed at how quickly David’s halo is draining from a dull gold to a muddy brown. 

He’s tarnished him.

Pushing the thought out of his mind he only tightens his grip on David. “I’m not going to let you go,” he says, determinedly. “You’re mine.”

“Mhm,” David mumbles, buying his face into the hollow of Cook’s neck, his breath warm and steady.

Cook glances up at the house to see Michael watching them, his face pensive, and he stares at him until Michael finally breaks the hold and walks away, arms crossed over his chest. 

“He doesn’t understand,” Cook says quietly. “Nobody does.”

“Mmm?”

“You’re more than a game,” he whispers, pressing his lips to David’s sweaty temple. “I’m not going to hurt you, okay baby?”

“Mhm.”

Cook thinks back to his promise to his master and swallows hard, raising a hand to gently smooth David’s hair back from his forehead. 

“You over anyone else,” he says softly. “I swear.”

****

David stares in the mirror at the halo and sighs hard, clenching his hands into small fists at his side. He’s already had to brush his feathers in a different direction to hide a small balding spot, but there’s no hiding this. No, his sin is displayed for everybody to see.

“David?”

Brooke’s voice breaks the silence and he turns to her, his smile ready on his face and he prays that she won’t mention the significantly different halo.

“Hi Brooke, how are you today?”

“Oh…” she trails off, staring at him before she shakes her head. “David, we need to go talk to God.”

“I can’t,” he says quickly, backing up. “I have to go make sure Michael makes it to Prayer Meeting.”

“You have him going to Prayer Meeting?” Brooke asks, surprised.

Spurred on by her sudden interest, David nods eagerly. “Yes!” he says, giving her his best smile and he hopes it’s convincing. “So you see, I have to go. It’s only his second time and without me there he’ll miss and I’ll lose the progress I’ve been making…”

“Okay,” Brooke says slowly. “But afterwards, promise me you’ll come back so we can go talk to God together. Please David, it’s for your sake.”

“Yeah, sure,” he says, anything to get out of there. “I promise.”

****

“Hey baby,” Cook grabs him from behind and spins him around, kissing him solidly, ignoring Michael who is standing at the door, still zipping his coat up.

“Oh, hi,” David blushes profusely and pulls back gently before he gives Michael a smile. “So, I’ll meet you back here?”

“You should come with me,” Michael says desperately, giving Cook a glare. 

“You’ll be fine, I promise,” David prods him out the door, waving eagerly. “Bye Michael!”

Cook shuts the door quickly and gives him a grin. “You know, we’re both doing an awful job with our poor bonded soul.”

David’s smile disappears and he studies the floor carefully. “I don’t mean to do a bad job.”

“Hey, it’s okay,” Cook nudges his chin up with his index finger. “You’re okay.”

David nods and smiles, but it doesn’t reach his eyes, something Cook doesn’t miss. Frowning in concentration, he tries to think of a way to cheer David up. It hits him and he slowly smiles at the other.

“Hey babe,” he says, wiggling his eyebrows in David’s direction. “Wanna play tag?”

Ten minutes later they’re up in the skies, David’s wings beating steadily to hold him up and Cook floating along easily. 

“Remember how to play?”

David nods, a small smile playing on his lips and he darts his arm out to slap Cook’s arm lightly before he takes off. “You’re it!” he calls over his shoulder.

Cook starts to laugh before he dives after David, turning and disappearing from the skies before he suddenly pops back up in front of David, touching his nose lightly. “No,” he says, correcting him. “You’re it!”

David giggles and reaches out but Cook is gone and he pops back up overhead of David who shoots up, soaring along until it takes him a couple of minutes to finally tag Cook back. He suspects Cook let him touch him, because Cook obviously has the advantage in this game, but David doesn’t care because all he can focus on right now is Cook’s smile, laugh, and touch and it’s enough. 

For now, it’s enough.

****

With a choked giggle he pulls away sharply and darts out of the room, taking the stairs two at a time and he dives into the open doorway of Michael and Stacey’s bedroom and rolls himself under the bed. He grips his hands into fists and fights to control his breathing until it hardly seems like he’s breathing at all.

He waits silently, patiently, ears perked for the slightest noise and when the bedcovers lift he jerks back, letting out a sharp giggle. He clamps his hand over his mouth, his eyes wide.

“You’re not Cook!”

“No… I am not,” Carly says with a smile, moving to lie under the bed with him, letting the cover fall back. “You were so intent on hiding you didn’t even notice me sitting on Stacey’s dresser, did you?”

David shakes his head and lifts a finger, placing it over his mouth.

_Shhh._

“Oh Davey,” he hears Cook calling in a sing song voice and he bites down on his hand to keep himself silent, wriggling on the carpet because the space underneath the bed is narrow and his wings are a bit squashed. 

The bed cover lifts on Carly’s side and Cook squats down, peering at her face with raised eyebrows. “What the hell?”

“Hi,” Carly grins at him and David beams at him from over her head. “Two for the price of one.”

Cook smiles over Carly’s head at David. “I only want one.”

****

David throws himself down on a long, velvet chair in the little house he calls his own in heaven, and curls up with a sleepy yawn. He’s pretty sure he could just lie here for the rest of time. A knock at the door quickly ruins any thought of sleep and he grumbles, rising to answer it.

“Oh, hi Brooke,” he says unhappily at the sight of her.

“Hello,” she says cautiously. “May I come in?”

“Sure,” David steps back to let her in and he realizes this is the first time ever that he’s actually displeased with seeing Brooke, that he’s feeling such a multitude of negative feelings. It only makes him even unhappier. 

She steps inside and takes a seat on a chair, concern and worry etched all over her face, and he feels guilty that he’s been the one to put it there. He reaches out to touch her, desperately needing a hug or something of comfort to remind him he’s not that terrible, except he is, and he doesn’t deserve _anything_ , so he pulls his hand back.

“Oh baby,” she says softly, stretching her arm out to grasp his sleeve and she gently tugs him into her lap, wrapping her arms and wings around him until they’re completely wrapped up in a dark, feathery cocoon. “Talk to me.”

“I’m so scared,” he whispers. “I’m losing it all Brooke and I don’t know how to stop it.”

“You shouldn’t be around him,” she says quietly, her cheek a comforting weight against the top of his head. “He has been specifically told to destroy you, David.”

“It’s not like that though,” he says, knowing in his heart that Cook wouldn’t do that to him. What they share is real, he just knows it. It can’t be anything else, there is no way he’s fallen this far without it being the real thing. “When it’s just us… it’s just us. We’re not demons and angels, we’re just us and it works Brooke, it does.”

“Sin never works, baby,” she says.

He closes his eyes. “I don’t want to lose him.”

“You know there is always a place for you beside him,” she says, lifting a hand to run it through his hair slowly. “But you know that will lose you your place here. Is that what you want?”

He shakes his head quickly. “No, absolutely not,” he says fervently. “I don’t want to be anywhere but here, honestly Brooke. I love guarding Michael’s soul, helping him back on to the right path. I love singing with the angels, I love the warm feeling I get when I know we’re doing the right thing. I couldn’t give any of that up.”

“Then you have to give him up, baby, or he’s going to destroy you.”

He nods his head, because he knows she’s right, she really is. If he wants to keep any of the things he treasures, then Cook has to go. How can he give up Cook though? It’s _Cook_.

“I don’t know how to do it,” he finally says. “I don’t want to hurt him.”

_Or myself._

“Pray,” Brooke says softly as she curls her wings back and the light shines back into his world. “Talk to Jesus, David, He will help you.”

David nods his head and stands up, watching Brooke stand as well. He remains still, letting her kiss his forehead and he can’t help but smile up at her. 

“Thank you,” he says. 

“I wouldn’t do this for anybody else,” she says honestly. “You’re my baby though, and you’re… special. To all of us.”

David nods his head, because he knows he’s valued, he’s just not exactly sure why and nobody ever answers him so it’s pointless to even ask anymore. 

“Stay strong,” she says before she opens the door and gives him one last smile before she’s gone.

****

“Michael, dinner!”

David and Cook watch Michael eagerly bound up from the couch and goes into the kitchen. They hear the clatter of plates and Stacey giggling, Michael singing low in her ear. 

“They’re so happy,” David says happily as he lies down on the carpet, wriggling to get comfortable and he spreads his wings out, stretching them and he giggles as he knocks a lamp and Cook has to dive to catch it. 

“Those things are dangerous,” Cook says as he sets the lamp upright and flops down beside David, throwing a leg over David’s hips. 

“Cook,” David carefully retracts himself because if he is going to give Cook up, then cuddling with him on the floor isn’t the way to do it.

“David,” Cook follows him and grins as he straddles David’s waist, leaning down to kiss his nose. 

“You can’t do this,” David says firmly as he tries to ignore the butterflies that have ignited in his belly, a curling flicker of flame trailing downwards. “We can’t do this anymore, please.”

Cook frowns and climbs off of him. “What’s wrong?”

“This is wrong,” David says quietly, staring down at his hands. “Please.”

Cook shakes his head and stands up, rubbing his hand on the back of his neck as he looks down at David, a mixture of sadness and pity on his face. “You’re wrong.”

David shakes his head so hard he feels dizzy and he has to close his eyes and breathe deeply until he feels balanced again. “I’m right.”

“But I love you,” Cook says simply.

“You don’t know what you’re saying,” David says even as he crawls across the floor and into Cook’s lap, wrapping his fists tightly around his shirt and he kisses him hard and desperately, clinging to the very thing that threatens to pull him under and drown him completely.

****

“Hello,” Carly says coolly as Cook strides into the common room, and she stands, her arms folded. “I have to talk to you.”

“Talk away then,” Cook tugs off the red belt and once he’s entered his room, he drops it on to the bed. 

“Master doubts you,” Carly says as she follows him into his room and shuts the door, seating herself on a corner of his bed. “He thinks you’re corrupting David because you care for him, and not because you’re following his wishes. He thinks you’re following your own.”

“He would be correct,” Cook shrugs, not seeing a point in lying. “I’m in love with him, Carly.”

She shakes her head. “That’s ridiculous. You don’t know what love is.”

Cook thinks back to Andy, to Lucifer and rubs his head. “Think what you want, but I have a plan. I’m going to corrupt him thoroughly, which of course, will make him lose his place in heaven, and he can come down here to us. He can always be with me,” he says firmly. This time he won’t let Lucifer send David somewhere overseas, no, David would stay _right beside him_. 

“You’re supposed to be obeying Master! He wants you back in his room, Cook!”

“I know, okay?” Cook sighs and pinches his upper nose. “I just… I don’t want to go back to him.”

It takes a lot for him to say that, because he’s been nothing short of faithful since he fell, and the chance of being Master’s favorite was something he used to strive for again, desperate to reclaim his spot. He can’t even imagine going back to Lucifer now though, there aren’t any other lips he wants to kiss beside David’s, no other body he wants to feel writhing under his own.

Carly stares at him in mute horror and shakes her head slowly. “You don’t mean that.”

“I think I do,” Cook rubs his eyes. “I’m so far in over my head but it’ll be worth it. If I can just get him down here, then everything will fall into place.”

“No, if you get him down here, then you’ll be obeying Master and he’ll claim you for his own again.”

“I’ll talk to him,” Cook says determinedly. “He has to believe in love.”

Carly rolls her eyes and snorts back some laughter, her hands rising to cover her face. “Good luck with that,” she says, her voice muffled.

“Thank you,” Cook says disdainfully, striding out of the room.

****

They play tag the next time until David grows tired and he finds an empty corn field in Northern California, a bit ways from home but neither of them seem to care. They lay in the dirt, Cook on his back, and David on his stomach so he doesn’t get his wings dirty. The sun beats down warm, and Cook soon discards his clothes, laying in nothing but a pair of tight red briefs that cause David to giggle each time he glances shyly over at him.

“Stop laughing at me,” Cook warns. “I can easily remove these too.”

“Oh gosh,” David quickly bites back his laughter. “That’s a sight nobody wants to see!”

“Hey!” Cook says, indigently. “My body is quite the sight to behold.”

“I’ll say,” David giggles and reaches over to pinch the curve of flesh above Cook’s hip. The older man snorts and rolls away, smacking David’s hand as he goes.

“Enough of that,” he says but David’s hand remains, gently stroking his skin, each time going lower. Cook glances over at him, and his face is red. “It’s nothing to be ashamed of.”

“What isn’t?”

“Wanting me.”

“I’m not ashamed,” David says, feeling the familiar hot rush of guilt flood through him at the lie. “I just know it’s wrong. I need to be more disciplined.”

“I don’t think so,” Cook says, rolling closer to him and he catches the younger boy’s lips in a soft kiss, curling an arm around David’s neck to hold him close. 

“Of course _you_ don’t think so,” David laughs but he returns the kiss anyway, rolling on top of Cook and he smiles down at him. “Cook?”

“Yeah baby?” Cook smiles fondly back at him, a hand lifting to cup his cheek, his thumb gently stroking at the smooth, olive skin. 

“Are you going to hurt me?”

Cook shakes his head, leaning in to capture his lips in a kiss, and the things he can’t put into words he tries to put into the kiss, holding David as close as he can to him. “No,” he says softly, nuzzling his nose against the soft hair on the nape of David’s neck. “I love you, I swear I do.”

“So you’re not just following your orders by doing all of this?” David asks, a tight emotion that he doesn’t want to identify clenching his stomach and he swallows hard. “This is real?”

Cook sits up and pulls David into his lap, cuddling him close to his chest as he lightly rains kisses on his face. “David,” he whispers, his hand sliding into the other’s shirt to press his palm against the necklace, feeling David’s heartbeat. “I have never felt anything more real than what I have with you.”

“Then okay,” David says.

“Then okay what?”

“Then I want you.”

****

He feels no shame as his clothes are carefully removed, Cook’s lips moving over the skin that is revealed until he’s kissed every inch of David’s body. He pulls him back up, seeking his lips as a hand wraps around his length.

Cook pulls back, smiling down at David as he prompts the smaller boy to suck on his fingers until they’re well coated and then he’s reaching down between his thighs, slowly pushing a finger in. David lets out a soft moan, his back arching and his heavily lashed eyes flutter shut. 

“Easy,” Cook murmurs, crooking and twisting the finger until David is adjusted to it. He slowly pushes in a second finger, scissoring the boy as he leans down to kiss him hard, swallowing every moan David gives him like it’s the finest wine he’s ever tasted. “I’ve got you.”

Three fingers deep and although Cook knows David is committing his greatest sin right now, he doesn’t think he’s ever looked more beautiful to him. Head thrown back, with a single line of sweat trailing down his neck, David looks completely gorgeous to him. 

“Go slow,” he breathes, his lips red and swollen from the kissing and Cook can’t help but lean down and kiss them some more, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth and he nips and sucks at it, his fingers crooking up inside of David, pushing at his prostate. 

“So fucking perfect,” he whispers as he eases himself inside of David, wrapping an arm around his lower waist and he pulls him up so David’s wings can stretch out, beating in time with his heart. 

They move seamlessly together and Cook knows that he will never fit anybody as well as he fits David right now. They were meant to be together, he just knows it. Something that feels as right as this does can’t be wrong, he tells himself repeatedly until he finally believes it, just as David tips over the edge and he’s right there to catch him.

****

A loud boom in heaven shakes the skies and Brooke looks up quickly, worry etched on her face as the clouds turn as black as the night.

“Oh no,” she whispers, lifting a hand to her heart. “Oh David, what have you done?”

****

He knows he can’t delay any longer, he sees the pitch black skies and he hears the rolling thunder. They’re waiting for him.

“Be brave,” Cook says, kissing him hard, desperately, clinging to what they have while he still can. “I’ll be here waiting.”

“Okay,” David says numbly before he pulls away and soars upwards, one hand curled around the necklace. 

He lands on the gold pathway and stares up at the large pearly gates that have always been opened, he hadn’t ever really paid them much attention because for so long, he had been able to come and go as he pleased. They’re firmly shut now, and he stares up at them, reaching a hand out to curl around a bar. 

“Oh David,” Brooke’s choked voice comes from his right and he quickly turns to see her standing to the side on the other side of the gates, reaching out to him. She’s crying. “What did you do?”

“I didn’t do anything wrong,” he says, leaning his head against the bars and if he crooks his head just a bit, he can see his house. “Love isn’t wrong.”

“It’s not love,” she says softly, backing away as she sees a large group of angels march their way towards the gate. “Oh my gosh, it’s Gabriel.”

David pales. He understands what it means when Gabriel comes for you. 

“David Archuleta,” Gabriel calls, halting in front of the gate. “You have sinned against our Lord Jesus, you have become a fallen angel. You hereby lose your bonded soul, Michael Johns, and your home in heaven.”

Not the wings, not the wings, not the wings, David prays, although he doesn’t know who he should pray to anymore. 

“You will not be stripped of your wings at this point, but your halo is now gone,” Gabriel studies him and David swears he sees a small smile playing on the edge of his lips but it disappears and all he sees is disappointment. He feels that curdling rush of hot shame and chokes back vomit. 

“Please,” he says softly.

“Please what?”

“Please let me keep Michael, he needs me,” David knows this much is true. “I have done so much for him, his actions show that. Please.”

“I’m sorry, but he has already been bonded with another angel,” Gabriel says. “A fallen angel can not be bonded with a soul unless they are bonded with Lucifer himself. Go now.”

David nods his head and looks about, wondering where that grief stricken wailing is coming from and it takes him a minute before he realizes it’s coming from himself.

****

He finds Cook right where he left him and the older man takes in his pink cheeks, his swollen eyes, and the lack of a halo and wraps his arms around him.

“It’ll be okay,” Cook whispers in his ear, pressing his lips gently to the shell. “I’ll take care of you now.”

“I lost Michael,” David says, his voice raspy and jagged from his crying and he pulls away from Cook. He doesn’t deserve comfort. “He was doing so well, and I’ve ruined it all.”

“Michael will be okay,” Cook says because he knows he will be. “And besides, now you can be on my team, we can have a lot more fun with Michael! You should see him when he’s completely hammered, a complete riot – ”

David bursts into tears again.

****

After Cook convinces David that what he needs right now is a good, long rest and he can do that in his bed, he holds him close and turns, taking him down right into his bedroom. He slowly undresses the boy, leaving him in just his boxers, and he tucks him into the large bed with the thick, warm black quilt.

Once David is asleep he grabs his clothes and leaves the room, goes past the common room and up the large spiral staircase to the main living quarters of the demons. He finds Carly there, and pulls her aside. 

“Where’s Master?”

“Celebrating,” she replies, looking down at the bundle of clothes he carries. “David’s?”

He nods and walks away from her, his steps taking him another large staircase, this one heavily guarded, but they let him pass with tiny nods of their heads. He knocks on the blood red door and waits for the voice that will grant him access.

“Come in,” Lucifer calls.

Cook swings the door open and steps inside, shutting it behind him. He drops to a knee and holds out the clothes for him. “Master,” he whispers. “It’s done.”

“I know,” Lucifer rises from the chair he had bee seated in and he makes his way over to Cook, trailing a hand lightly down his back. “You’ve served me so well, Cook.”

“Anything for you.”

“You are to join me now in here,” Lucifer says, tugging him to his feet and he smiles indulgently. “You may gather your things later, first I want to have my way with you.”

“Master…” Cook hesitates. “This is the greatest honor you could bestow on me, but I ask you, please, allow me to remain in my room.”

Lucifer studies him, cocking his head. “Was I not satisfying enough for you last time?”

“No Master, that’s not it – ”

“Is this new slut of yours more skilled in bringing you pleasure than I?”

“I love him.”

Lucifer barks out a sharp laugh and shakes his head. “You delusional fool, there is no such thing as love for us demons. If we believed in love and everything good love is associated with, we wouldn’t be here.”

Cook shrugs his shoulders. “I love him. I can’t explain it, but I do.”

“And you want to stay with him?”

“Yes,” Cook bites his lip. “Allow me to teach him our ways. He is… delicate, Master, he can not be just thrown into this, he is still holding on to what he knows. I’ll be patient with him and I assure you, you won’t be disappointed in my results.”

Lucifer sighs and waves him off. “Very well Cook, if that is what you desire for your reward. You may have him.”

“Thank you Master,” Cook drops back down to his knees. “You won’t regret this.”

“I better not,” Lucifer says sternly. “Talk to Carly, she has new clothes ready for him. Here,” he reaches into a dresser drawer and tosses two red ties at Cook. “Wear them tonight at the banquet. You will both sit at my table,” his lips curve up into a smile. “I wish to show off my prize.”

“Yes Master,” Cook tucks the ties into his pocket. “Sir, what was David’s significance in heaven? It seems to have been something important.”

“I shall reveal all tonight,” Lucifer says as he resumes his seat. “Now go, Cook, go tend to your little boy.”

****

David pulls from sleep when he feels like the temperature is so high he is about to burst out of his skin. He shoves the thick quilt away from his naked body and sits up, rubbing the last of sleep from his eyes.

“Hey,” a voice says from the corner and he turns to see Cook sitting on a large, black leather chair, his legs crossed and his eyes brooding. “Good sleep?”

David nods because although his skin feels very hot, he feels well rested, something he hasn’t felt in awhile. “Yes, but I think I have a fever.”

Cook laughs and shakes his head, standing and he moves over to the bed, gently placing his palm over David’s forehead. “No fever,” he says, leaning in to kiss his nose lightly. “This is hell, David. You’ll adjust to the heat.”

David instantly curls away from him and begins to miss the cool mist of the skies on his skin as he soared. 

Cook frowns and reaching for him, refusing to allow David time to sulk. “None of that,” he says, his voice hardening. David’s in his control now, and it’s his job to instruct him, mold him into the greatest demon he can be. No coddling. David’s teaching will reflect on him, and he will _not_ disappoint Master, nor give him any reason to doubt that David should be with him. 

He moves back over to his chair and grabs a large, black band and holds it up to David. “This is going to hurt,” he says honestly as he reaches for him and tugs him to stand. David nods his head hesitantly, eyeing Cook. Cook lets out a slow breath as he lowers the band over David’s head and shoulders, reaching down to grab the edges of his wings and he folds them over and in, tightening the band in one quick motion. 

David cries out and pulls away from him, his cheeks turning red. 

“I’m sorry, I told you it would hurt,” Cook reaches for him but he only grasps air.

“I can’t wear this!”

“You have to,” Cook says sadly, his hand dropping to his side. “Please.”

“No, I can’t, it hurts,” David sobs, turning away from Cook and he lets out a low growl, the band suddenly snapping and his wings thrust out. His chest heaves before he collapses to his knees, his wings slowly curling in around himself and Cook thinks he can actually hear his heart breaking as he gazes at David.

“This is your life now,” he says, sitting down in front of David and he tries to push his head past the feathers until he can give him a soft kiss, a hand warm on his hip. “You’re my life now.” 

“Okay,” David whimpers and Cook stands, moving to grab another band. They repeat the process again, David only sucking in a jagged breath this time and once the band is secure he throws himself in Cook’s arms, burrowing his face into his neck. 

“You’re okay,” Cook says reassuringly before he pulls back, cupping David’s face in his hands and he smiles down at him. “We’re going to a banquet tonight.”

David’s stomach grumbles loudly as if on cue and Cook grins at him, sneaking in a quick kiss. “We’re going to feed your belly and you’re going to impress Master. And, best of all, babe? You get to live in here with me.”

David offers him a shaky smile. “Best of all.”

Cook nods and pulls away, grabbing the stack of folded clothes on the dresser. “These are yours,” he says, nodding his head towards the black garments. “And I made space in my dresser for you, the top three drawers are yours.”

“Thank you,” David says softly, moving to accept the clothes and he stares down at them. “They’re so dark.”

“You’ll get used to them,” Cook says confidently, giving him an encouraging smile. “You’ll get used to all of this, babe.”

“What should I wear tonight?”

Cook grabs the pile and dumps in on the bed, ignoring David’s squawk about wrinkles and sifts through them until he finds a long sleeved dress shirt and a pair of black slacks. He tosses them both his way. “You’re lucky, you get to wear slacks until you’re bonded with a soul, then it’s leather.”

David freezes. “ _Bonded_?”

“Yeah, but that won’t happen for awhile. You’ve got to do some lessons and shit before you can be bonded with a soul. Until then you can just come with me when I see Michael.”

“I miss Michael.”

“We’ll go visit him later,” Cook promises, hoping a visit will bring some color and life back into David’s face. “Until then, dress.”

He slowly puts on the clothes, accepting the red tie that Cook hands him and he fumbles to put it on, giving up and finally allowing the older man to do it for him. Cook steps away and eyes David critically, trying to see him in the way Lucifer would. He smoothes his hair down before he shakes his head and spikes it up a little, smiling. 

“Fuck you look good, I’m tempted to skip the banquet and just – ”

“No!” David shouts out, squirming away. “I mean, no. I’m hungry.”

“Okay…” Cook says slowly before he throws his own tie on and opens the door. “Let’s go.”

****

Michael stares blankly into the refrigerator before his hand reaches out like it is on autopilot and grabs a cold beer. He shuts the door with his hip and twists the lid off, lifting the bottle to his lips and the liquid that seeps down his throat has never tasted better.

“I don’t recommend that,” a voice says from behind him and he chokes on his swallow, whirling around to face an angel with the bluest eyes he had ever seen and _dreadlocks_ of all things. Michael decides he must already be drunk.

“Who the hell are you?”

The angel laughs and grabs his beer, pouring it down the sink and Michael is still too surprised at this new figure that he can actually _see_ that he doesn’t comment on it. 

“I’m Jason,” the angel reaches his hand out and Michael shakes it numbly, his brow furrowed. “I’m your new angel.”

“My new… angel?” he makes a face. “I don’t want a new one, I want David.”

Jason’s face darkens. “David is no longer an angel.”

“You’re shitting me.”

“Watch the language, please,” Jason says and it is such a David thing for him to say that Michael sinks into a chair and stares at him dumbly. 

“Where the fuck is my angel?”

“David isn’t an angel anymore,” Jason repeats, his smile tightening and his eyes flash of something that Michael can’t place. “He’s fallen.”

Michael looks out into his backyard and he can practically still see Cook rolling around with the young angel, stuffing leaves down his shirt, throwing snowballs at his head, kissing him senseless in the hammock. His face hardens. 

“That _asshole_ ,” he spits out, his hands clenching into fists.

Jason nods his head. “Yeah.”

****

David stares at all the unfamiliar faces, they’re all dressed in black and move seamlessly amongst each other, their voices low and their laughs loud. He takes a step closer to Cook, curling his fingers around the other’s hand, but Cook shakes him loose.

“Buck up,” he says firmly, his eyes skimming over the crowd and he relaxes as he sees that Lucifer hasn’t entered the room yet. 

David nods, feeling a bit hurt at the rebuff, but his thoughts are distracted as a body launches in his direction and wraps pale arms around him. 

“David!” Carly giggles in his ear, pulling back to kiss his cheek. “I’m so happy to see you!”

“Hi Carly,” he says shyly, wrapping his arms around her and he hugs her as firmly as he can, breathing hard. “Hi.”

She smoothes his spiked hair down and glares at Cook over his shoulder before she turns her attention back to him. “Things going okay baby?”

David steps back and shrugs one shoulder. “Um, yes?”

“That’s wonderful – ” Carly cuts off and turns to the right of him, bowing low and he stares at her before his gaze widens around the room and he sees everybody is bowing, Cook is even kneeling. His gaze lands on Lucifer and he takes a step back, startled. 

“Oh,” he says, unable to bring himself to bow to _Lucifer_ , so he settles for nodding his head at him. “Um, hello.”

“Bow,” Cook hisses at him, grabbing David by the leg and he jerks hard, David stumbling down on to one knee. “You will always bow before your Master.”

David chokes back a sob and pulls his leg out of Cook’s grip, desperately wanting to stand and run as far as he can until he hears nothing but the wind in his ears and the sun embracing him. He can’t though, he knows that, so he curls away from Cook and refuses to look back up at Lucifer. 

“Forgive him, Master,” Cook says. “He is still learning.”

“I know,” Lucifer says, reaching down and he helps David back up to his feet, sliding a hand down his face slowly. “Hello, David.”

“Hello,” David whispers back, shooting a nervous glance at Carly but she just smiles encouragingly at him. 

“You can’t hurt me anymore, can you?”

“I didn’t know I could,” David says truthfully.

“Ah yes,” a cold gleam ignites in Lucifer’s eyes and he gives David a smile. “They never revealed things to you, did they? Despite your obvious strength, they treated you like a child.”

“They were protecting me,” David says.

“No, dear boy, they lied to you. They believed if you knew the extent of your power, it would frighten you.”

“It would have,” David says stubbornly and Lucifer smiles.

“It doesn’t matter now though, does it? You’re not anything special here, David,” he backhands him hard and David stumbles back, his eyes wide. He doesn’t miss the way Cook’s jaw tightens. “You were to defeat me,” Lucifer says, low. “You were the only one who had the power to contain me for a thousand years. For a single moment of pleasure, you have sacrificed all that has been done to destroy me.”

David’s skin turns a deathly pale and he swallows hard.

“That is why we are here though,” Lucifer says and he waves his hand, everybody straightening. He grabs David by the scruff of his neck and shakes him, hard. “ _This_ , ladies and gentleman, is our reason of victory. Come, let’s eat,” he says, pulling David along beside him to the head table where he makes him sit in the chair beside him.

Cook follows behind them and sits beside David on the other side, waiting until Lucifer is distracted with Danny who is on his left before he turns to David, examining his cheek. 

“You okay?”

“I’m fine,” David says stiffly, staring down at the plate loaded with food. “I’m not hungry though.”

“Eat,” Cook says shortly. “This banquet is for your sake, so you will eat.”

David remains quiet but nods his head, picking up his fork and he prods it at his food, a slow tear tracking its way down his face.

***

**_ Then I saw an angel coming down from heaven, holding in his hand the key to the bottomless pit and a great chain. And he seized the dragon, that ancient serpent, who is the devil and Satan, and bound him for a thousand years, and threw him into the pit, and shut it and sealed it over him, so that he might not deceive the nations any longer, until the thousand years were ended. After that he must be released for a little while._**

**_ Revelations 20:1-3 _ **

****

David stares up at the dark ceiling and does his best to remain still in the bed lest he wake Cook who is sprawled out beside him – and a little bit on top of him as well. Everything here is so dark and he doesn't think he'll ever get used to it. It's actually a bit claustrophobic.

“Go back to sleep,” Cook mumbles, his voice thick with sleep.

“I can’t,” David admits in a small voice, rolling away from Cook. “My wings hurt.”

Cook sighs and sits up, rubbing his face. “Be thankful you still have your wings,” he says and David turns to lightly run his hands up Cook’s back, his fingers skimming over the scars. 

“Did it hurt?”

“More than that band does, I bet, so like I said, be grateful.”

David nods his head as he watches Cook roll from the bed and begin to dress. He follows him out of the bed and pulls on his own clothes, holding out the red tie. “Do I have to wear this again?”

“You wear it until Master takes it away,” Cook loops it easily around his neck and inches the knot up until it’s snug against the base of his throat. He steps away and slips his own on, not even needing a mirror to do it.

David waits impatiently as Cook sits and works on pulling his boots on, beginning to hum one of his favourite hymns and he jumps back in surprise as Cook clamps a strong hand against his mouth.

“No,” he says.

“Okay,” David replies, feeling even more miserable. Is there anything he is allowed to do here that will remind him of home? He thinks back to his house with open window and the sunlight always poured in and the way he sang and everybody smiled at him and he felt God’s pleasure shining down on him – causing him to feel all warm and fuzzy inside – a feeling that not even sex with Cook could replace. 

“I should go check up on Michael,” Cook says, knowing that he has deserted him a bit and he’s anxious to meet his new angel, he’s sure he has a new one by now. “You can stay here if you want.”

David shakes his head, smoothing his spiky black hair down. “No,” he says softly. “It’ll be good to see him.”

“You know you’re on the other team now, right?”

“Yes Cook,” David says sullenly. “I won’t tell him to read his Bible or anything.”

Cook studies him and he ignores the way David squirms when he folds him in close to his chest. He holds him for a few minutes, David finally settling down and even curling in closer to him, his arms wrapped protectively around him. 

“You will be happy here,” he whispers in his ear.

“Okay,” David says, even though he doesn’t believe it at all.

****

“David taught him well,” Jason says in a low voice to Brooke as they stand in the kitchen doorway and watch Michael at the table, carefully flipping through the Bible as he searches for verses to share at his Bible Study tonight.

“David was making remarkable progress with him,” Brooke says, her eyes still red rimmed and she sniffs. “For his first bonded soul, the way they just…”

“Bonded?” Jason supplies and she nods. 

There’s a soft whoosh and they turn to see Cook appear, cradling David in his arms. He releases him once they fully appear and he nods his head at Brooke and Jason. David doesn’t look up from where he is studying the floor.

“David?” Brooke says softly, reaching a hand out to him and she doesn’t miss the way he takes a step back, closer to Cook.

“Hi Brooke,” he glances up at her quickly and his gaze skitters over Jason. “Is this, um, is this my replacement?”

“Yes,” Brooke nods. “This is Jason.”

“Hi David,” he says kindly, reaching his hand out, but David turns away from him. “David, I’m trying to shake your hand.”

“Leave him alone,” Cook snaps.

“No,” Jason frowns and reaches out, pulling David around. “You don’t get to forget your manners.”

“Jason,” Brooke cuts in, shaking her head sharply at him. She gently wraps an arm around David’s shoulders and steers him from the room, ignoring Cook’s protests. She leads him over to the couch and sits him down, moving to sit beside him and she doesn’t stop him when he crawls into her lap like he used to when he was just a tiny baby angel and everybody picked on him. 

“This is like a bad dream that won’t end,” he whispers, closing his eyes and focusing on breathing in her scent, something that has always calmed him. He feels her hands lightly trail over his back, feeling his twisted, trapped wings. 

She stays quiet for a couple of minutes before she asks, “Was he worth it?”

David takes awhile to answer and when she looks down at him, she smiles when she sees that he is fast asleep. He doesn’t have to answer, she’s pretty sure she knows his answer anyway.

****

Cook tries to catch up with Michael but he is incredibly unresponsive which leaves Jason looking smug and Cook is just really tempted to wind back and clock him one already. He realizes that it’s been half an hour since he’s seen David so he leaves Michael to do his fucking Bible Study and wanders into the living room, pausing when he sees David curled up in Brooke’s arms.

“Shhh,” she says softly. “He needs his rest.”

_He does_ , Cook agrees, but he can not fail David in becoming the best demon, he can’t risk anything so he simply shakes his head and stomps over to them, ignoring Brooke as he grabs David by the scruff of his neck and he pulls him off of her lap, shaking him roughly.

“Did I say you could sleep?” he snaps.

David blinks at him, his long eyelashes quickly becoming damp, and Cook swears, releasing him. “I’m sorry?” David says. “I didn’t realize I did.”

“He’s tired,” Brooke snarls, lunging to her feet and she grabs David, hauling him away from Cook.

“I don’t care, he has work to do,” Cook reaches for him and jerks him back.

“Oh my gosh, stop, both of you!” David says before Brooke can reply and he backs out of their distance. He shoots Brooke a look, his face pained before he turns to Cook. “Can we just go please?”

“Of course,” Cook reaches for him and this time he comes willingly, turning his face into the crook of Cook’s neck so he doesn’t have to see the disappointment on Brooke’s face. There’s a few long seconds where he is being squeezed unbearably tight until suddenly he can gulp in a lungful of air again and it’s okay.

****

David lets out a soft whine as Cook hitches his hips up and thrusts in, his eyes falling shut and he grapples to get a better grip on Cook’s arms, drawing him in closer.

Cook presses his lips to where David’s pulse beats rapidly in his throat, feeling it thrum under his lips and he nips down as he angles David’s hips up just a bit – hitting his prostate dead on. The younger boy lets out a muffled groan, biting down on his fist to silence himself.

“No baby,” Cook pants as he tugs at his arm. “Let me hear you.”

And it’s with the sweetest cry that Cook has ever heard that David comes undone underneath him.

****

David watches Cook walk off with Carly, laughing and talking and he sinks to his seat. He’s in _school_ for goodness sake. He hasn’t been in school since he was a teenage, and it was a highly unpleasant experience, even if he did usually know all the answers before everybody else.

He doubts this experience will be the same.

“Morning,” a gruff voice greets him as a man littered in tattoos and piercings in his bottom lip strides into the room, slamming the door behind him. “I see we have a new student. Rise.”

David glances around quickly to make sure it’s him he’s talking to and stumbles to his feet. “Hello,” he says quietly, feeling the eyes of all these teenage demons around him staring at him. “I’m David.”

“You’re Master’s latest prize,” a girl flips her blond hair back and gives him an impish grin. “I’m Kady, if you ever need a… _private_ tutor, let me know.”

The heavy suggestion isn’t lost on him and he feels his cheeks burning. “Um, no thank you.”

“Actually, that’s a good idea,” the man says as he waves for David to sit. “You have a lot to learn in a short period of time, Master is eager to bond you. You will have private sessions with Kady.”

“Oh, but – ”

The man fixes him with a hard glare and David falls silent, withering into his seat and he stares down at the wooden desk top, willing the time to pass until he can return to Cook.

****

Cook grins as he heads down into the common room, laughing with Carly at the latest escapade they had gotten Michael and Stacey into. This whole new angel thing was definitely working out in Cook’s favour, Michael was so affronted with this new, bossy angel that he had simply gone back to laughing and joking with Cook.

They didn’t mention David.

His smile dies though as he sees David sitting on one of the wide couches, another demon pressed tight against him, whispering in his ear with her blond hair tickling his throat. 

“David,” he calls and he feels his clenched stomach relax when the obvious relief floods David’s face and he jerks to his feet, tripping over his own shoes in his haste to reach Cook. 

It pains him but he holds him at arms length, refusing him the hug he so desperately needs, and he looks down, studying him. “Who is she?”

“Oh,” David glances back at her and blushes as she smiles at him again. “That’s um, Kady. My teacher said I had to have private lessons. He’s not very nice.”

Cook grins. “That’s Neal, he’s actually one of my best friends.”

“Oh,” David says. “He was actually really nice, probably just a bad day – ”

“No, Neal is a bitch to his students,” Cook catches Carly’s eyes and they laugh. “He hates teaching, he’s stuck down there because he always slacked off with his bonded soul, like, seriously, they all kept being these good little Christians and shit and Neal just sat on his ass and drank. Master decided he wasn’t fit to be bonded with souls anymore and stuck him teaching.”

David smiles wryly. “So I shouldn’t take it personally?”

“Exactly,” Cook prods him back towards the couch but sits down on the other side. “What are you teaching him Kady?”

“Oh,” she says, a little hesitant because Cook is large and powerful but she shrugs a shoulder. “Seduction.”

“Oh, I think David and I covered that a long time ago,” Cook says with an easy grin which only widens as the tips of David’s ears turn pink.

“Oh,” Kady repeats as she watches them before she shrugs again and stands. “No big deal. See you around, David.”

“Oh my gosh, Cook,” he hisses the moment she’s gone and he smacks his arm as hard as he can before stomping over to the bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

****

The bedroom door is thrown open a couple of days later as they’re dressing and Lucifer steps in the doorway. “Get out,” he sneers at David, who shoots Cook a panicked look but quickly scurries out regardless. The door slams behind him.

“Master,” Cook sinks to a knee and Lucifer kicks him hard in the chest, knocking him over.

“I gave you my biggest reward because you swore to me I would not be disappointed,” he says in a low hiss. “I am extremely disappointed.”

Cook remains still on the floor where he fell. “Master?”

“The boy refuses to learn,” Lucifer says, sinking down on the bed and he studies Cook. “Neal says he hasn’t passed a single exam yet.”

Cook swears silently, clenching a hand into a fist. _Dammit David._

“Giving him to you was obviously a mistake.”

“No Master,” he says quickly. “It’s just going to take some time with him. He’s still very much attached to what he knows. Just give me more time, please.”

Lucifer bends and pulls Cook up to his feet before he leans in and kisses him softly. He pulls back and backhands him hard across the face as Cook doesn’t respond to him. “What is the matter with you?”

“I told you,” Cook says quietly. “I love _him_.”

Lucifer rolls his eyes. “You’re impossible, Cook. I’m giving you another week with him and if I don’t see a vast amount of improvement, I will beat the boy to within an inch of his life.”

“Yes Master,” Cook breathes and moves to open the door for him. He doesn’t miss the way Lucifer glances out at David who is huddled on the couch and leans in to kiss Cook again, running a hand through his hair before he pulls back and stalks away without giving David a second glance.

“Get in here,” Cook says quietly and David wordlessly rises and follows him in the room. Cook shuts the door and sighs, hugging him close to his chest. “Please learn.”

“I can’t,” David says softly, squirming away from him. “I try, honestly, but none of it sticks in my head I’m just not meant for this, Cook, I’m meant for – ”

“Better things, I know,” Cook finishes with a heavy sigh. “What am I going to do with you?”

_Set me free._

“I’ll try harder,” he says instead.

****

“Hey,” Michael says, delighted when he sees Cook and his smile grows only bigger when he sees that David is with him. “How’s the happy couple?”

David blushes and glares at Cook. “You told him?”

“Why not?” Cook shrugs. “He deserved to know why you were suddenly on my side.”

David ignores him and turns back to Michael, his face contrite. “I’m so sorry,” he says. “I didn’t mean to… leave you.”

Michael’s face softens and he wraps him in a tight hug. “I was so fuc – freaking angry with him when I found out what happened, but… you’re more than just an angel to me, okay? I want you happy.”

_I’m not._

“Thanks,” he says softly and pulls back to stand by Cook who smiles down at him.

“Hey,” he murmurs in David’s ear, reaching for his shirt and he tugs at it gently. “I was thinking we could blow off some steam this afternoon… have some fun.”

“Oh my gosh,” David squeaks, jerking away. “We are not doing _that_ in front of Michael!”

Cook stares at him before he breaks out into his loud laughter and he reaches for David again, pulling his shirt off and he loosens the band before sliding it off. “Dumbass,” he says affectionately. “I was thinking we could play tag.”

David swallows hard as his wings are freed and he flexes them carefully, they’re cramped and it hurts almost more than when they’re bound but he gives Cook the smile that has become the norm for him and nods his head. “Yeah,” he says. “That sounds great.”

****

They play until Cook is breathless and in a brief second while Cook is gone, David soars up, the cool mist stinging his face and he soars, letting the wind tug him up higher until he stumbles and reaches out to curl a shaking hand around a bar of heaven’s gate. He leans his forehead against the cold bars, drinking in as much as he can and if he closes his eyes and focuses hard, he can hear the angels singing.

He doesn’t realize he’s crying until the moisture hits his hand and he pulls back, he shouldn’t be here.

“It’s okay,” a voice says quietly beside him and he turns to look at Cook, not very surprised that the man found him. 

He turns back to look at his old home, dark despite the evening sunset, and feels Cook sliding the band back on. He remains motionless, his only acknowledgement to the pain when his grip tightens on the bar. 

“Let’s go home,” Cook whispers, embracing him from behind and when David gives a slight nod of his head his grip around the smaller boy tightens and he turns, heaven disappearing before their eyes.

****

“Okay, whatever, class dismissed,” Neal says and he watches the demons gather their stuff, his eyes trained on David. “Archuleta, you stay behind.”

David jerks to a stop and fights down the heavy sigh, nodding his head instead and he hangs back while the room empties, refusing to look at his teacher. 

“So how do you think you did on the last exam we had?” Neal asks casually and David feels his heart drop somewhere down into his stomach before hurtling up into his throat. 

“Um, okay?” he says timidly.

“It was less than okay,” Neal says sharply, tossing a paper at David. “That’s the fourth test you have failed David, you’re the only one in the classroom failing.”

David stares down at the big red F and swallows hard, shoving the paper into his backpack. “I’ll try harder,” he says softly, studying the floor.

“You damn well better or I’m going to have to tell Master that you’re hopeless, and you’ll be stuck in the kitchens or something,” Neal says, folding his arms over his burly chest. “You’ll room with the kitchen staff. You’ll be without Cook.”

David’s head snaps up. “What?”

“Yeah,” Neal shrugs a shoulder, deciding the white lie doesn’t matter much if it will motivate the boy. “Once you’re on kitchen duty, you’re in a whole different section of hell. You won’t even be able to access Cook.”

David’s face pales and he collapses into the nearest desk. “Neal, please, I can’t – he’s the – ”

“Look,” Neal clamps a friendly hand down on his shoulder and ignores the way David cringes. “I know how much Cook means to you. You’ve got to do better, I’m serious.”

“I know,” David says softly. “It’s just really hard, you encourage us to do all this bad stuff! I don’t think anybody should be taught those things.”

Neal laughs. “Welcome to the world of being a demon,” he says lightly. “Doing the wrong thing _is_ doing the right thing.”

“Then I will never be right,” David says sadly and Neal silently agrees.

****

“Do you want my piece of pie?” Cook asks and he frowns as David shakes his head, mumbling something about being full, even though his dinner and dessert have barely been touched. He takes in the dark circles under his eyes, David is awake when he falls asleep and awake when he finally rises, and he’s beginning to suspect the boy doesn’t ever sleep.

“Cook,” Lucifer leans over David as if he isn’t even there and smiles. “I’ve noticed that Michael has stopped going to his weekly Bible Study.”

“Yes Master,” Cook says proudly with a small smirk. “You should see the amount of alcohol he has begun consuming.”

“That’s wonderful,” Lucifer says, delighted. “Back to the strip clubs as well?”

“Yes,” Cook nods his head and Lucifer passes over a box, which Cook opens to reveal a pair of red boots. 

David makes a disgusted noise in the back of his throat and pushes his chair away from the table, rising but he doesn’t get far before Lucifer has a hard grip on his wrist.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

“To my room,” David says stubbornly, pulling at his arm. “Release me.”

“You dare command me?” Lucifer rises to his full height and glares down at David. “You will sit and you will stay seated until I say you may leave.”

“No, I don’t want to listen to your conversation anymore.”

“You are not in heaven anymore,” Lucifer hisses before he shoves David at a large demon. “Punish him how you see fit.”

The demon catches him and holds him tightly by the neck, shaking him a bit. “I think the nail studded paddle will work just fine, Master.”

Lucifer nods shortly and sits back down but Cook quickly lunges to his feet. “Master,” he says. “Let me take the punishment.”

“Cook, no,” David whispers, giving him a small smile. “It’s okay, really.”

Cook shakes his head. “No,” he says, looking at Lucifer steadily. “I’ll take it.”

Lucifer looks surprised but he simply nods. “Very well,” he says, turning back to his dinner and he hand feeds a giggling Danny, the situation already forgotten. 

“Go to our room,” Cook says softly to David as he is released and he waits until David is gone from his sight before he nods his head for the guard to take him.

****

Cook returns to their room, stiff and sore, his back heavily wrapped in gauze, and he’s so tired he can’t even find the energy to be angry that David isn’t there. Instead, he collapses on the bed on his stomach and closes his eyes, willing the pain to recede and for David to return.

He doesn’t know how long he sleeps for, but he’s pulled from his slumber when he feels a stinging, cool cloth be placed on his back, and he jerks hard.

“Hey,” David’s soft voice comes floating over him. “Lie still please.”

“What are you doing?”

“Carly gave me some medication to mix up, it’ll help your back not to get infected,” he says softly, placing another cloth on his back and despite the sting, it’s welcomed. “You didn’t have to do that for me, Cook. I was the one who messed up.”

“Promised you I wouldn’t hurt you,” Cook says thickly, clenching his eyes shut. “You’re here because of me. I’m going to protect you.”

David is silent for a bit as he finishes wrapping Cook’s back with the clothes and he winds and tapes fresh gauze around him. “There,” he says softly. “That should help take some of the pain away, we’ll change it again in a bit.”

“You’re so good to me,” Cook says quietly, reaching for him and David willingly curls up on the bed beside him, meeting his lips in an eager kiss. 

“You’re the best thing about this place,” David says, blushing a bit before he sits up. “You know how I can’t wear your necklace anymore?”

“Yes,” Cook remains laying on the bed so he doesn’t disturb his bandages. He had been sad when David had to relinquish the silver chain, but he understood. Demons didn’t get the luxury of shiny things unless Lucifer himself had granted them. “I’m sorry you had to give it up.”

“I was sorry too,” David says before he unbuttons his shirt slowly, revealing an exact replica of Cook’s necklace tattooed on to his skin. “So Neal did this for me.”

Cook stares at him, at the perfect, beautiful blemished skin and reaches up a finger to gently trace around it. “You shouldn’t have – ”

“Now I will _always_ be bound to you,” he says, falling back to the promise Cook gave him with the original necklace.

“No,” Cook shakes his head and smiles, remembering, his thumb brushing the skin. “You will always be my star.”

“Now you’re with me where ever I go,” David says fiercely instead, leaning down to kiss him hard.

****

“Hey Michael,” Cook says as he wanders into the kitchen where the older man is making grilled cheese, Jason scowling in the corner, and David hopped up on the counter beside him. He’s actually smiling, which is something Cook hasn’t seen on the younger boy for awhile, so he’s not going to argue it.

“Hey Cook,” Michael nods his head and David leans down, whispering in his ear before he breaks away with a giggle. They both glance at Jason, whose scowl only deepens. 

“Michael, I really think you ought to consider going back to your Bible Study,” Jason says earnestly and Michael rolls his eyes. 

“I’ll consider it,” Michael says, shooting David a quick look and Cook frowns. 

“David, a word,” he says sharply.

The younger boy’s smile slides off of his face and he hops down from the counter, following Cook into the living room and he folds himself down on to a chair, crossing his arms. 

“Have you been encouraging Michael to return to his Bible Study?”

“Yes,” David says honestly and the thunderstruck look on Cook’s face makes his stomach cramp up and he squeezes back into the chair. “Please don’t be mad.”

“I’m going to lose you,” Cook says, laughing incredulously. “After all I’ve done to get you, Master is going to take you away and I will never see you again.”

“I’m trying,” David whispers. “I’m sorry.”

“Babe,” Cook sighs and sits down beside him, pulling David into his lap and he buries his face into his neck, feeling completely overwhelmed and he swallows hard, gripping David’s shirt in his fists. “David, please.”

“Please what?” David pets his hair gently, his breath warm in Cook’s ear.

“Be honest with me,” Cook says, settling David back a bit so he can see his face and he can’t help but smile up at that face because he just loves it _so damn much_. “Are you happy?”

David hesitates a beat too long. “Of course.”

“David,” Cook shakes his head, leaning up to kiss him gently and he tugs him closer, keeping his arms wrapped protectively around him – protecting him from what? Himself? He’s the very thing causing him harm. “I’d do anything for you, I hope you know this by now.”

“I do,” David smiles and returns the kiss, sliding a hand up to cup Cook’s jaw and he tilts his head back, kissing him harder and more desperately. “I’m sorry you think I’m unhappy, I’m just adjusting.”

“Will you ever really adjust?”

David looks down into that caring, honest face and knows he can’t continue lying to him, it’s unfair. He gives a slight shake of his head. “I was born to be in the heavens,” he says softly. “It’s where I belong.”

“I know,” Cook says because he does, and he’d rather be miserable ten times over than ever see David this miserable again. “I love you.”

David blinks rapidly but Cook doesn’t miss the single tear that slips from his lashes and begins the slow descent. He leans up and kisses it away, wishing he could kiss _all_ of this away.

****

He lowers him to the bed and follows, shielding his naked form with his own as he cups his jaw and lifts his face up for slow, sweet kiss.

He takes his time prepping him, swallowing every sound David makes, memorizing every noise and movement he makes. He’s completely unglued by the time he’s twisting three slick fingers inside of him, David’s breathing ragged and his grip in Cook’s hair keeps tightening.

He presses into him slowly, David’s hips cradling his own, and he leans down to kiss him again, unashamed at the tears that are free falling from both of them.

“I need you,” he whispers as he curves an arm under his neck and lifts him a bit, pressing their bodies together so it’s nothing but skin on skin, damp from sweat. David lets out a soft sob as his hands slide from Cook’s hair to wrap around his shoulders, his legs curling around his hips and he draws him in as close as he can.

“Don’t leave me,” David cries and Cook shakes his head, kissing down his jaw to nip at his throat.

“Never,” he breathes.

_It’s you who must leave me._

****

Cook doesn’t know how long he has stood there waiting. David’s probably finished school for the day, and it’s the first time in the two months since David has joined him that he hasn’t been there waiting for him. He hopes the boy doesn’t start to worry, he hopes he’ll be back down there with him soon.

A tall figure looms over him and he looks up, nodding his head at the angel. “Gabriel.”

“David Cook,” Gabriel says in return, remembering Cook and he shakes his head. “What can I do for you today?”

“You know why I am here,” Cook says thickly, the words wanting to wind around his throat and choke him. He swallows hard and looks up at the angel. “Please.”

“Very well,” Gabriel nods and the large pearly gates slowly swing open. “Follow me,” he says, and he leads Cook down the bright gold path.

Cook’s eyes roam as he follows the man along, memories drifting back over him and he jerks to a stop at a familiar house. It’s dark and empty but it was _his_ and he loved it. Gabriel stops when he realizes Cook is no longer following him.

“Oh yes,” he says dryly. “David’s house.”

“Yes, it was mine,” Cook says, staring up at the window that used to be his room, damn what a view he had there.

“It was also David Archuleta’s house,” Gabriel says, smiling a bit when Cook chokes on his own breath and turns to face him.

“Seriously?”

“I do not lie, Cook,” Gabriel says before motioning at him. “Come along, we don’t have all day.”

He wishes not for the first time that David was there to hold his hand because as foolish as it sounds, he’s scared and misses and wants and needs him so much but that’s all going to change now. He pushes those thoughts away to the very back of his mind and follows Gabriel up a marble set of steps. 

“Wait here,” Gabriel says once they’ve reached the top and he disappears inside, leaving Cook to shift his weight from foot to foot and do his best to ignore all the curious stares he’s getting. Gabriel doesn’t keep him waiting long, it’s hardly been over a minute since he disappeared that he returns and beckons him in.

Cook slips in through the open doorway and gazes up at the large, gold throne. He doesn’t care if he’s bowing to another master, he owes this one everything, so he drops to both of his knees. The light is so bright when he looks up that he can barely see, but he makes out the distinct features of none other than Jesus Christ, the very one he’s been needing to speak with, and he sighs in heavy relief. 

“I’ve come to you about David Archuleta,” he says.

****

Cook slowly makes his way into the common room, noting that it’s empty before he heads into his bedroom and shuts the door quietly behind him. David’s curled up on the bed, still in his school clothes, his arms wrapped around Cook’s pillow as he sleeps.

He gently lowers his weight to the bed beside David, a hand skimming along his back gently as he leans in to kiss his soft lips. He closes his eyes and swallows hard before he toes his boots off and slides up beside him completely, curling in against him.

David stirs and lets out a soft mumble. 

“I didn’t catch that,” Cook says softly.

“I missed you,” David repeats, his face finding the curve of Cook’s neck and he feels his steady, warm breath against his skin as David wriggles in closer to him. 

“I miss you already,” Cook whispers as he hitches his arms around the younger boy and tugs him up closer to him. “David, something has to change.”

“Aren’t you happy?” David pulls back so he can see the others face and his eyes are confused and a bit hurt. 

“I’ve never been so happy,” Cook says honestly, cupping David’s jaw in his hand and his thumb gently skims over the soft skin. “You’ve been the best thing that has ever happened to me.”

David’s cheeks turn a bit pink and he shakes his head, finding that hard to believe. “Really?”

“Yes, really,” Cook swats his head affectionately and David giggles before he moves and straddles Cook’s hips with his own, giving him a slow grin.

“You make me happy too.”

“Not as happy as you should be,” Cook counters, gently pushing David back and he ignores the hurt look on his face. “This isn’t working.”

David blinks quickly and looks down, studying his hands. “There’s not much we can do about it, Cook. We have to make it work.”

“No we don’t,” Cook hauls him closer, unable to handle the distance any longer and he kisses him fiercely, sliding his hand into that spiky hair and draws David’s head closer. He pulls back and smiles up at him. “You’re going back to heaven.”

David goes still in his arms. “What?”

“I couldn’t bare to see you unhappy any longer,” Cook says softly, leaning up to kiss him again softly, licking into his mouth and he memorizes the tiny noise David makes because he knows that he won’t be able to hear them any longer. “I went and had a meeting today.”

“A meeting?” David’s eyebrows shoot up and he scrambles back from Cook, looking almost… angry. “What did you do Cook?”

“Hey, baby, don’t be mad,” Cook hesitantly reaches for him, gently tugging David back into his lap and he holds him close. “I went and talked with Gabriel and Jesus.”

“I – Cook – you just can’t – ”

“But I did.”

“But – no – you - _I love you_.”

“I know,” Cook whispers, closing his eyes as he buries his face into David’s neck, his lips finding his pulse and he feels it thrum under the skin. “But is that enough anymore?”

David doesn’t say anything but they both know the answer anyway.

****

He holds David close to his chest and turns, the room disappearing from their view and they appear in Michael’s backyard. The older man is lazily swinging on his hammock and he grins at them, sitting up a bit.

“Hey guys, about time,” he says. “Cook, Stacey told me that her angel left some clothes, they’re in our room.”

“Thanks Mike,” Cook says as he leads David inside the house and up the stairs.

“What clothes?”

Cook smiles as they step into the bedroom and he gestures towards the pile of white clothing that is sitting folded on the bed. “Those clothes.”

David gasps softly and reaches for them. “They’re so white.”

“I know,” Cook reaches for him and begins to slowly unbutton his shirt, kissing his skin as he goes. He pulls the garment off of his body and kneels to unzip him, pulling his black pants off and he kisses the crease of his thigh, smiling against the skin at the whimper David makes. He reaches for his boxer briefs and tugs them down, grabbing the white pair from the bed and he helps David step into them, gently pulling them up around his hips and he kisses the spot beneath his belly button. He closes his eyes and breathes hard, focusing.

“Are you okay?” David asks and he quickly nods. 

“I’m fine,” he says, guiding David’s legs into the white pants and he zips him up, looping the belt around his waist and he inches it so it’s snug. He reaches for the band and slowly loosens it, pulling it off and he eases his wings out. David stretches them as far as he can and the tips brush against each wall before he folds them in close against his body once more and Cook presses his nose into the left wing, breathing in the comforting scent. He gently lifts them and slides them through the holes in the shirt and then buttons him up. “Don’t forget your tie,” he says as he loops it around David’s neck and tightens it. 

“I’m so white,” David says with a small laugh.

“You look perfect,” Cook says, his voice thick. “You look how you’re supposed to be.”

David turns to him, his face worried. “I don’t have to do this.”

“Yes you do,” Cook says adamantly. “I want you happy.”

“But you won’t be happy.”

“Doesn’t matter.”

“It matters to me,” David says, blinking and Cook reaches out to gently thumb his wet lashes. “You matter to me, you mean _everything_ to me.”

“Knowing that you’re happy will make me happy,” Cook says honestly and he kisses him hard and fast, shoving him up against the wall, pinning his hips in place with his own and he kisses him until neither one of them have the energy to speak anymore.

****

He knows he can’t handle saying an actual goodbye to him, so he kisses him softly, hoping his eyes will say everything before he gently pushes him towards the door.

“Go,” he says. 

David turns to face him, his eyes pained but there is a glimmer of hope there as well and that’s enough to help Cook face the future – a future without David.

“Will I ever see you again?”

“No,” Cook says gently, shaking his head. “This is it, babe.”

“But – ”

“You have to go forward,” Cook says, his hands shaking and he clenches them into fists, hiding them behind his back. “You have to go back up and do your whole awesome saving the world from Lucifer thing. That won’t happen if I’m in the picture.”

“But I like you in the picture,” David admits in a small voice. “I was happy in heaven, but there were so many times that I just felt… alone. I don’t feel alone with you.”

“It’s a sacrifice you have to make,” he sits down on the couch and pulls David into his lap, his breath hitching. “We both have to make sacrifices.”

“Come with me,” David mumbles, curling in against him and Cook feels his shirt grow damp. “I’ll talk to them – they’ll let you – just please – don’t leave me.”

“Can you really picture me in heaven?” Cook lifts David’s face so he can see him better and smiles down at him. “I’d just get kicked right out again.”

David allows himself to smile back shyly. “You would make an interesting angel.”

“I’d make a bad angel,” Cook corrects him. “I’d be pretending to be something I wasn’t, and I’d be unhappy.”

“Like me,” David says softly.

“Like you,” Cook echoes and he gently nudges David to his feet, following him up. “You’ve got to get going.”

“I don’t want to say goodbye,” David admits tearfully, scrubbing a hand over his eyes.

“Then don’t,” Cook says with a soft smile and he leans in to kiss him softly, whispering, “I love you,” into his mouth before he turns and disappears.

****

The first thing David does as an angel again is swallow down all his fears and desires, down deep into the pit of his stomach where he locks them away so he’ll never feel any of them again. The second thing he does is march into Michael’s kitchen and open the fridge, pulling out every beer bottle to pour steadily down the drain.

“Um,” Michael says, sitting at the table. “That’s my beer.”

“Not anymore,” David says determinedly. “We are setting things straight now, and that includes your beer.”

“You’re not my angel though,” Michael points out. “Jason is.”

“I fail to see what that has to do with anything,” David says as he walks over to the table and pries the last bottle from Michael’s hand, dumping the contents down the sink. “You better get your Bible, you have Study in about an hour and I know you aren’t prepared.”

“Go home, David,” Michael says softly. “You can’t come here anymore.”

“Why not?”

“Because Jason is my angel, and Cook is my demon,” Michael says. “And shortly I’m not even going to be able to see you anymore. Our journey is finished, you get to start on a new adventure and I know whoever gets you, is a lucky person indeed.”

David flushes and shakes his head. “But – ”

“Thank you,” Michael says sincerely, standing up and he wraps his arms tightly around David, patting his back gently. “You changed my life, you know.”

“I know,” David says softly, giving Michael a watery smile and he steps back. “Um, behave I guess? And I won’t see you around?”

Michael laughs and nods. “I’ll behave and you do likewise,” his face sobers up. “Promise me David that you won’t blow this second chance you’ve been given.”

“I promise,” David says fervently. 

Michael smiles and gently pushes at him. “Go,” he says and David does.

****

Carly is practically on him the minute he appears in the common room, her naturally pale face even paler, her features pinched with worry and she grips his shirt a little harder than she should. “Are you okay?” she demands, giving him a bit of a shake.

Cook laughs and wriggles his way away from her, smoothing his shirt back down. “I’m fine Carly, but I appreciate the concern.”

“I don’t believe you,” she says immediately, eyeing him suspiciously. “You loved him.”

“I still love him,” Cook shrugs. “It’s for the greater good though.”

“It’s the downfall of our Master,” she says, lowering her voice. “Does he know?”

Cook shakes his head, forcing that damn twinge of pure fear back down. “Perhaps, I don’t know. I’m sure if he doesn’t by now he will soon.”

“What is he going to do with you?”

“I have no idea,” Cook says honestly because really, when has this particular situation ever happened before? Never. “I’m sure it will hurt though.”

“Maybe you should make a run for it,” Carly glances over her shoulder briefly to make sure they’re still alone. “Get as far away from here as you can until he cools down.”

“No,” Cook knows that isn’t even an option. “I’m not a coward, and he’ll never cool down. I ruined his triumph.”

“Cook – ”

“Cook,” a slippery voice echoes and they both turn to see their Master standing there in the doorway, his face impassive but neither of them are fooled.

“Master,” Carly bows low at her waist, letting her dark hair fall in front of her face. Cook remains standing upright, meeting Lucifer’s eyes.

“Master,” he says quietly.

“I’ve heard some interesting news,” Lucifer gives Carly a dark look and she quickly backs out of the common room, disappearing around the corner so it’s just them left alone and Cook knows he prefers no witnesses for what is about to come. 

“Oh?” he says simply, shrugging a shoulder. “And what’s that?”

“That you went up into heaven,” Lucifer says slowly, reaching behind him and he pulls out a long, black whip that is studded with silver spikes. “That you had a nice little chat with Jesus, that you secured our little David a spot back there.”

“That sounds about right,” Cook says mildly as he watches Lucifer’s arm rear back and he closes his eyes, clamping his mouth shut as the spikes tear into his back.

“You’ve ruined it all,” Lucifer snarls, bringing the whip down again.

“And I’d do it all again if I could,” he grits out, clenching his hands into fists as the whip rips through the skin on his back for a third time.

“You never deserved him!”

“No,” Cook whispers as everything around him begins to go black and he lets himself fall into the blissful darkness where he can’t feel the whip anymore. “I didn’t.”

****

“Oh, welcome home,” Brooke says as she throws herself into David’s arms, holding the boy as close as she can and she presses a kiss against his temple. “I have missed you so much.”

“I missed you too,” David says earnestly as he hugs her back before he pulls away, gazing around his home once more and he sighs softly. This is where he belongs, _this_ is right.

Yet then why does it all feel so wrong?

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” David says quickly, giving her a wide smile. “Do I get a new soul?”

“I’m not sure, but I believe so. After the wonderful work you did on Michael Johns I just know that they’ll grant you another one,” she beams at him. “You are going to be amazing.”

David returns the smile and looks out his window at the rolling clouds that glow with sunshine and he feels a warm, fluttery feeling in his belly and he nods. “You know, I think you’re right.”

****

Cook whistles to himself as he hauls the large black garbage bin around the table and begins to clear it, stuffing the garbage into the bin and he leaves the utensils for the demon behind him to pick up. He notices a plate that hasn’t even been touched and doesn’t hesitate to grab the brownie and take a large bite as he swipes the rest of the food into the bin.

He had been stripped of Michael almost immediately once he gained consciousness, and had been removed from his bedroom and down to a lower level to live. He was placed on indefinite kitchen duty, and while it definitely sucked, he still can't help but count himself grateful.

He drags the bin to the next table and repeats his motions of clearing it, letting his mind wander until the image of a beaming face with spiky black hair and big eyes fills his mind. He closes his eyes and sighs softly, feeling happy because he knows David is.

****

“You really don’t need that,” David says gently to the man sitting in the dark back alley, clutching a syringe in his hand. “Remember how your life was before? You could have that back again.”

“No I couldn’t,” the man says hopelessly. “I’ve lost it all, don’t you see? This is my only hope.”

“I don’t believe that,” David lowers himself until he’s sitting beside him and he gives him a friendly smile. “Remember two weeks ago when we had you clean for almost five days? Remember that joy you felt? Imagine if you could have that all the time.”

The man sighs and runs a hand through his thinning hair. “I don’t know.”

“Trust me,” David says, reaching for the syringe and he pulls it out of his grasp. “We’ll make everything right.”

“What if I can’t be fixed, David?” he squints up at him. “What if I’m permanently broken?”

“Everybody can be fixed,” David says softly, thinking back to a time he hasn’t let himself think about in awhile and he sighs softly. 

“What do you know anyway,” the man says gruffly. “You’re so fucking high and mighty, mister big shot angel.”

“I know a lot, actually,” David shrugs his shoulders. “I was once broken completely.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, really,” David smiles a bit before he settles himself in, letting his mind drift away to the time where the smile of a demon was the core of his world and where nothing else mattered as long as he was safe in Cook’s arms – arms that felt like home. He lets his smile widen at the thoughts and then he begins to tell his story.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me at viiiuniverse on tumblr and viiiuniverse3 on twitter


End file.
